Jiro's Baltimore Adventure
by Red Ninja1
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. This is based on events from Otakon 2003's Live Action Role Playing Game from my experience. I may have different coupulings but I need a hand in making them. Please Read and Review.
1. Arrivals, Thieves, and Soothing Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Big O, Lupin the III, Neon Genesis Evangelion, One Piece, Naruto, Final Fantasy(All of them), Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Armatige III, GTO, Chobits, Tenchi (All Sagas and Movies), or any other Anime or Magna Characters mentioned in this fic, or Otakon.  
  
Quick Author's Note: I'm basing this fanfic on the event's I experienced at Otakon's 2003, Live Action Role Playing. (Quick Salute to all Otakon LARPers), and incase you don't know I played Jiro/Kikaider at the LARP, If that helps you to know who I am, and If I don't have events from the LARP that you might have experienced, I'm sorry but I'm basing this on events that I can remember as my character, and I mean no disrespect what so ever to you, and I will hopefully see you all at Otakon's next LARP. One last thing I'm sorry If I don't mention your characters name or spell it right because I can't really remember the spelling to all of them.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure : By Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 1: Arrivals, Thieves, and Soothing Music  
  
After traveling the world as secretly as possible, A yellow motorcycle with sidecar, pulled up on the Convention Center of Baltimore City. The rider was wearing goggles on his head, he had a red shirt on with a yellow choker, his jacket had four yellow buttons going down on each side and two more on the shoulders, he also wore blue pants and black boots and a belt with a buckle that had a half blue and half red circle in the middle.  
  
"So this is Baltimore City, I don't know how the man that gave me this invitation found me but, I shouldn't be rude and not come. I may be late but I will be there." said the man as he began to drive his cycle to the designated location, he arrived inside the convention center at about 9 a.m. and using his pass was allowed to enter, he then walked to the place designated on the second part of the invite and then entered the room. There was a desk and small crowds of people and a small line leading up to the desk. The man went up to the end of the line and asked the person there.  
  
"Hello, is this the line for Registration?", he asked.  
  
"So you got the Invitation too, huh, well you're late like the rest of us but yeah this is the place.", said the person. At 10 a.m. The line grew more and then began to move as more registered as the person in front of him moved the lady behind the desk came and asked him to sit down.  
  
"Name please."  
  
"I'm Jiro, but you may also know me as Kikaider if you wish, but please call me Jiro."  
  
"You are late, Jiro but not that late I'm sure you will have an interesting time. Now, do you have any specialty techniques, abilities and moves we should know about before we send you on your way, we need this information to be able to keep things fair here."  
  
"Yes ma'me, I can play my guitar to soothe any attackers. I can change from this form to a more powerful android form, and in that form I can perform my best attack when I have to, it's called my Electro-End."  
  
"Okay, sir, I have that all in our systems and take this badge. During your stay in this city you will this will allow us to monitor your condition, and you must return it when this ends tomorrow at 2 p.m."  
  
"I heard in the invitation that this is a large gathering of people to meet and do battle, is that all this is?"  
  
"No sir, it is much more, people have been known to make friends and share a great deal of things with each other and at the end it is always about having fun, try to remember that, mister Jiro." With that Jiro, received his transmitter which he had to wear around his neck. Then Jiro walked over to the board they had next to the counter, Jiro then looked and saw bounties, requests, Events to be known, and Sign ups for two tournaments to be held later. Jiro heard on the way to this place that Fighting tournaments were held to determine the strongest and to have a good competion. Jiro thought this over then decided to go to the Tournament supervisor and place his name in the hat after a man with a green robe and staff was able to point him out.  
  
"Hello, Sir, I would like to sign my name for the tournament tonight.", said Jiro.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here, another for my tournament, if you want to enter tell me your name then and which tournament you wish to enter the Singles or Team."  
  
"I'm Jiro, and I wish to enter both."  
  
"I'm amazed we actually have someone with spine enough to enter both. Well, Jiro the Singles Tournament is no problem, but you will have to find a partner for the Team Tournament, my friend, and tell me a little about yourself so when either me or my announcers call you down I can describe you to the audience." After Jiro told the man about himself he walked back over and placed his own ad on the board.  
  
"Looking for Partner for Team Tourney, If interested see Jiro."  
  
"That should help me to find a partner.", said Jiro to himself, then by the desk he heard the cloaked man call out to all in the room  
  
"If you did not sign up, for the Hunter's Exam yesterday and still wish to get involved see me by the boards, in a few minutes." Jiro decided to take interest in this, and began to walk around by the area when he knocked in to a woman who was looking for help.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'me for bumping into you, I should've paid attention more."  
  
"It's alright, say are you an android or a robot?"  
  
"Yes, I am, my name is Jiro."  
  
"Jiro, huh, well, the names, Armatige, pleasure meeting you. Would you like to help me with something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Vash the Stampede? He has a red coat, blond spiked hair and yellow tinted glasses."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Well, there is a bounty placed on this man and I would like assistance trying to capture him."  
  
"Well, ma'me, I would but there's something I have to be at and....Well, Armatige if I can get into the hunter's exam then I will assist you with him if I can be of help."  
  
"Very well, try to contact me if you do get in to the exam."  
  
"Okay", Said Jiro as Armatige walked off and then Jiro hurried back over to the corner and was in time to hear the explination.  
  
"Alright everyone, if you want to take part in the exam, the first part is getting in that was yesterday, you may do this in many ways to try to get in. First, is sponsorship, get some one to sponsor you. There are other ways I may explain such as forcing your way but our hunters are people such as Vegeta, Sephiroth and other people I don't suggest you mess with but can if you must. There are other ways too but they are ones you must figure out. Now, do any of you have sponsors? After a few people, were acknowledged and accepted, Jiro was asked if he had a sponsor. First, he thought of Dr. Komyoji but when asked if he would have the funds to sponsor him Jiro thought that maybe he wouldn't. Then, when the cloaked man asked a friend of his who was in a lab outfit if she wanted anything.  
  
"I'll let him into the exam if he can get me some booze."  
  
Jiro, then remembered that booze was another word for an alcoholic drink. Thinking back, Jiro remembered picking up something of the sort last night.  
  
FlashbackEnd Flashback  
  
"Ma'me, I think I have something of the sort in my bag, let me check..........Ah!! Here it is, I hope sake is to your liking."  
  
"Thanks a lot, okay, your in kid."  
  
"Thanks, a lot ma'me."  
  
"Well, now that, that has been settled, let's get down to business, I will give each of you a number, these numbers correspond to your hunter number. During the exam, you must collect other hunter numbers from other participants. After you receive your number, then you will draw a number that will be your target number, all of you that are here remember what and who is your target number for it will be worth the most points. Now you can take a number from someone when you defeat them in battle, however the other participant must not die, if we find out that you killed someone for this number without attempting to get help, then you will be punished severely and we will know it was you. Your number is worth 3 points and your target is worth 3 points, finally, any other number is worth 2 points. You need six to move on to the final stage of the exam. Now let's start handing out the numbers, Jiro you will be number 44, now your target will be......."  
  
Jiro picked a number from the spread out papers and drew #48.  
  
"Number 48, is your target." Soon a girl that seemed like a young ninja drew Jiro as a target number. Then, Number 48 was announced and it would be, a man by the name of Jean Starwind. Once all the numbers were chosen, they all split up and began to walk about. Then, as Jiro was about to begin looking for a partner when the ninja girl ran up to Jiro from behind, Jiro felt something tug at his back pocket and he turned around to see the ninja girl from earlier, he was able to smack her hand away before she could grab at the number in his pocket, he then recognized the girl as the one who drew him for her target number from earlier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jiro yelled out loud.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, but I need that number."  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Don't you know stealing is wrong?" A crowd soon formed near them and the ninja girl was getting nervous about being caught, so she began to run through the crowd, with Jiro in pursuit, yelling "Stop thief" However, soon the girl was too far gone for Jiro or anyone else to catch her.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't lose my hunter number."  
  
Then, Jiro heard a commotion going on behind him and he saw a fairly sizable group about to pounce on one another.  
  
"I have to do something someone could get hurt, or worse.......Ughh, I have to stop this!!!!"  
  
Jiro ran over to the crowd who was all ready in a heated battle but then a magic was stopped when a warrior left as Jiro ran in. One of the ladies recognized Jiro and said,  
  
"It's you; your trying to kill me to get out of our deal aren't you." Jiro then recognized the lady and then said with confidence and nervousness.  
  
"No, Tifa, I'm here to put an end to all of this, hopefully, and save some lives in the process." Jiro, then pulled his guitar from behind him and prepared to play it, he had tuned it this morning so he knew it was ready. Jiro, having seen enough of this violence, began to play his guitar, and everyone noticed the sad, yet soothing music, Jiro was playing, Most of them, were so moved by the music they lost sight of their fight and began to just stand there and listen. One of the people, who still had it in them to fight, took a shot at another but missed when this person stepped to the side. Jiro continued playing and then, one by one people began to leave the fight for various reasons, most not caring about the fight anymore. Then, it was over, Jiro felt proud of himself for possibly saving lives at this particular moment. Jiro, then began to walk around, but the ninja girl from earlier was preparing for another try a Jiro's hunter number. When, Jiro turned the corner, he bumped into the ninja girl again, he saw her coming, but Jiro thought that she wouldn't try again, but she did this time actually grabbing the number and then began to run, Jiro yelled stop theif, and the crowd began to form again this time it was bigger. The ninja girl had more people in pursuit from a reincarnated god to a little red creature with a sizable emerald. However, the creature was knocked over and then the girl made a deal with someone and she was picked up put over the man's shoulder and he started to run, Jiro tried to trip him up but it was too late they had gotten away and Jiro had lost his hunter's number to the ninja thief. Jiro back tracked to a lady that was knocked over during the chase, she was being held by a man in a dark business suit and the one who had tripped over the red creature from earlier came over to them and sat down as a police officer from earlier came up to them.  
  
"Sir, can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
"Well, sir, this girl came up and she stole something very important to me."  
  
"Can you describe this girl?"  
  
"Well, She was about as tall as I am to my shoulder, she had a long shield like padding on her left arm, she had this big four pointed weapon, and she looked like a teenager."  
  
"Do by any chance know her name?"  
  
"I do" said the girl. "She's Yuffie Katsuragi, I ran into her earlier and she stole something from me to."  
  
"Well, I'll run it through; I tell you if we find anything."  
  
"Thank you, sir." said Jiro as the officer left. "Ma'me, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright, so she got you too, huh."  
  
"Yeah, but I will try to find her and retrieve the numbers and if I do get yours, I'll give them back to you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jiro then stood there as the lady walked away with someone. Jiro then said,  
  
"Why did she steal it, is this whole exam that important that one would resort to thievery."  
  
"It is that important." said the man in the suit. Jiro then looked over at him and then thought mabey he seemed like someone he had seen on the news lately, but then took another look and dismissed the idea.  
  
Jiro and this man had a conversation about the exam and then Jiro thought nothing more of the event for he wanted to go to the study session posted on the boards. On his way, Jiro ran into Tifa and one of the fighters from earlier.  
  
"Hi, Tifa."  
  
"Hi, Kikaider."  
  
"Hey, who is this guy, I recognize him from the fight earlier."  
  
"Oh, him, Jiro this is my friend and guard, Vash the Stampede. Vash, this is Kikaider, he's the one I told you about."  
  
"Hey, your that guy from earlier, I really owe you one for back there I could have been in big trouble had you not showed up."  
  
"I'm just glad that there weren't too many injuries."  
  
"Me too, I don't quite like the sight of blood."  
  
"Me neither, well, I have to go, I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you later, Tifa."  
  
"Bye, Kikaider." yelled Tifa as Jiro drove off toward the location on the board. Jiro had arrived at the school as the bell rang for class. Jiro, thought that this may help him in the future......  
  
............................................................................  
........................................................  
  
Hello, I'm Jiro, on the next episode of my, Baltimore adventure, I'm about to walk into a classroom for the first time. Perhaps, this will help me to understand myself and others better. We have a science lab, then an archeological dig to find lost treasures of times gone past. Next Time on "Jiro's Baltimore Adventure"  
  
"Jiro's First Day of School"  
  
I hope I can understand it all.  
  
............................................................................  
............................................................  
  
Phew, I was thinking I would never get this started. Well, I hope you like it and if you're confused about somethings mention so by review and I'll try to answer it. No guarantees that I can. Please Review. I would like some feedback before I go into later chapters. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	2. Jiro's First Day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider or any other Anime or Magna or Video Game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 2: Jiro's First Day of School  
  
After speaking with Tifa and Vash, Jiro has now arrived outside the special high school set up just a few miles from the convention center. Professors, Scientists, and Teachers were abound here as Jiro saw as he pulled up to an open parking space. After securing his motorcycle, Jiro walked into the school, he was amazed by some of the classes going on, from music to English. As Jiro walked down the hall, he lost track of where he was going and bumped into someone, who turned out to be the Vice Principal.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry, sir. I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"It's alright, son. Now, how can I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could join the study session that's going on here."  
  
"You must be one of those people from the convention center, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I am, sir."  
  
"Well, In that case, welcome to our fine school. You are late but since you've just enrolled I won't count it against you."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Said Jiro as he ran for the study session down the hall.  
  
"Well, now that, that was taken care of perhaps I should try to find a way to get rid of that Onizuka." Said the Vice principal as he went on his way. Jiro entered the classroom to find many different people from various places there, as they were about to begin an experiment. Jiro had arrived just in time as he took an empty seat towards the back. Jiro then heard the names of the different professors but one that seemed to catch his attention was the name of one Professor Washu. Then the experiment began.....  
  
"Okay, class, today we will be making a super solvent, it will be useful to you later on, but the creation of it can be a little dangerous so that is why you are wearing protective clothing and masks. Now as I read you the ingredients to add remember to do so carefully. First, we will begin with a little HCl, Hydrochloric Acid. Next, add the full test tube of LCL........"  
  
As the instructions continued to be given, with some help of people near by, Jiro was able to successfully get by the initial stage of the experiment, but then someone caught of fire from a small explosion and Jiro and another student got up and helped the student by using the small shower and Jiro's jacket to extinguish the flames. Just as they finished, another caught fire and Jiro and the female student went to work on another student. At last they put the last fire out and they rejoined the class as the buffer for the solvent was about to be added for the complete effect.  
  
"Now, everyone take the packet of ramen noodles near you and break up the noodles and add them to the mixture." Then a certain orange haired shinobi stood up and started to rant and rave.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! NOW WAIT A MINUTE, PROFFESSOR, WHY ARE YOU WASTING GOOD RAMEN?!?"  
  
(Quick note: in case you haven't figured it out yet, the shinobi happenens to be, Naruto. Sorry for the interruption.)  
  
"It is the buffer for the solvent."  
  
"Well, I'm not going, to let this Good Ramen GO TO WASTE!!!!" It was then that, the Shinobi's hand caught fire and then he started to run back and forth and then to the shower. Finally, the professors assisted each of the students with the last ingredient and then the solvent was placed into bottles and then they were ready.  
  
"Well, class now we will be going to an archeological dig where we will use the solvent on the shovels to keep excess dirt off of your shovels. Now class everyone to the vans and we will get this field trip on the way."  
  
The class gathered their things and the injured were placed on a special van were a nurse could care for them on the way. As Jiro's van was pulling out, he called his motorcycle to follow them as they left for the area. They soon arrived at the dig and each of the vans were pulled up to the parking area near the intended dig site. After the van was cleared, Jiro stood at attention while the instructions were given.  
  
"Okay, class. Now each of you, one at a time, grab a shovel and carefully spray the spade part with the solvent, which will help keep it clean during our time here."  
  
Everyone sprayed their shovels with the solvent without mishap. Then, the teacher gave the signal and the students began to dig around the site. Jiro, then thinking that it may be helpful here, transformed into Kikaider form, some of the students noticed and had mixed reactions to the sudden change of their classmate. Jiro, then worked hard at his chosen spot. Being in android form helped him to cover more ground in his area more quickly. But it was then that Jiro heard a scream, Jiro then leaped from his dig, to go after the student. When, Jiro arrived he was told that someone had fallen into a small cavern. Jiro and another teenager wearing a superhero like outfit and a turban and shades leaped down to get the student.  
  
"Don't worry ma'me; the Great Sayiaman is here to help."  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Jiro.  
  
"I'm alright I just hurt my leg, when I fell." said the student.  
  
Then the Great Sayiaman picked up the student and began to fly out of the hole as Jiro leaped out of the hole. Then, Sayiaman took the injured student to the medical van for her leg, and then disappeared. Jiro, then walked over to his dig site and continued his work. About Five minutes later, another scream was heard and Jiro went over to the scream and saw another female student lying on the ground seemingly either passed out or dead. It was then another student wearing a long white t-shirt and black shorts with fighting gloves and shoes arrived and assessed the situation.  
  
"She may be dead or in a critical condition. Professor, I would like to take this student to the hospital for examination."  
  
"Alright, Videl, but have someone here give you a hand." That's when Jiro stepped up.  
  
"Miss Videl, I'll help you with her."  
  
"Alright then, I need you to pick her up and help me carry her there, luckily the hospital is not that far away."  
  
"Okay, let's hurry."  
  
Jiro and Videl took the injured student to the hospital and checked her in. After that they were sure that the girl would be okay, Jiro and Videl left and returned to the sight to find out more about the situation. Jiro thought to maybe check the biosuits that they were wearing during the experiment. Videl pulled it out and Jiro examined it. He found a small crack in the visor and a small hole in the back left shoulder area.  
  
"Do you think that this was set up?"  
  
"Judging by the crack and the hole, I don't think this one was rigged. The professors did say that some of the suits were kind of old."  
  
"But then why would they use them?"  
  
"I think this suit may have been overlooked when the professors checked them."  
  
Then Jiro and Videl reported their findings to the professor and they were told to go check on the student at the hospital. When they arrived they asked the doctor in charge of the student's care, the found out that the student had just passed out from a mild-toxic gas poisoning but they were able to give care and she will make a full recovery soon. With good news in hand Jiro and Videl went to leave, when Videl told Jiro that she wanted to stay to make sure the student would make it through fine. So Jiro left the hospital, alone and returned to the site. When Jiro returned he found that the students and professors had found something. Jiro had come up to the gathering of people only to find that the students were having trouble lifting the object. Then Jiro walked up and after putting his hand under with almost the greatest of ease lifted the heavy object above their heads with his arms. The professor then directed them to move over to one of the vans that was backed up to the area. Then the heavy sculpture with a large jewel in the top, moved into the van. But, as soon as they moved back, the van was tipping over due to the weight and was threatening to flip backwards onto the students but Jiro, acting quickly, used his strength to push the van back down to its vertical base.  
  
'I guess being an android has its perks.' Thought Jiro as he held the van as the finding was secured in such a way that the van would not tip over. Jiro was then able to let go and the van was fine. Then one of the professors came up to Jiro as he was walking over to another van,  
  
"Hey, you, you play a guitar, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do professor Washu."  
  
"Well, perhaps you should go to the Acting troop auditions I'm sure they could use a good music player like yourself, trust me, I heard you earlier, so I know you can play good."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. If you think they'll need me, Okay, I'll do it, thank you again for the suggestion."  
  
As Jiro ran off, Professor Washu, said to herself as Jiro began to leave....  
  
"What nice specimen, perhaps I should examine him another time, but for now I'm sure that he'll have his hands full at the try outs."  
  
What did Washu mean by that remark? Perhaps Jiro maybe going to more than just a normal talent search.........................  
  
.....................................................  
  
Hello, Roger Smith, Negotiator, speaking. On the next episode of Jiro's Baltimore adventure, the tryouts for an All-Girls Acting troop begins but why are Jiro, a kid named Shinji, and Myself involved, perhaps there is more to this than we all expected, Next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure........  
  
Acting Idols: Fame, Glamour, and Mech Battles???  
  
I don't know about the others but me and Big O are ready for action.  
  
......................................................  
  
Well, chapter 2 in the books, I hope that it is to your liking, thank you for previous reviews but please continue to review. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja1, signing out for now 


	3. Acting Idols: Fame, Glamour, and Mech B...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider or any other anime, magna, or video game that appears or is referenced.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chpt. 3: Acting Idols: Fame, Glamour, and Mech Battles???  
  
At the end of the Archeological dig and the study session, after taking the suggestion of Professor Washu, Jiro changed back into his human-like state and called for his motorcycle, so that he may get to the auditions on time. He arrived at the place stated on the flyer he saw in the school.  
  
"Maybe, Professor Washu told me to try this because the need someone to provide music here at the tryouts."  
  
Jiro walked into the building and it was not the look of a normal theatre but a huge garage with a platform for a stage. Jiro had heard what a theatre had looked like but this place did not have the same look as what was described to him. As he moved closer to the crowd he noticed some of the peoples looks, he saw a man dressed in a black suit with black gloves and black shades on. There was also a teenage girl in a school uniform with long, fiery red hair, with two ribbons tied on the back of her hair. There was another girl in a kimono but the way she looked, gave the suspicion that something was a bit off about her. One of the Judges saw Jiro and went to him and asked,  
  
"Hello, Sir, are you here for the tryouts?"  
  
"Actually, ma'me, someone recommended to me that I should come here, and if I can, I would like to provide some music, if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Certainly, sir, come on over and join us, and we'll call you when it is your turn."  
  
Jiro nodded his head and followed the judge over to the tryout area. The Judge showed Jiro a seat and he took it and sat down as the first act was called up.  
  
"Okay, first up, Miss Shinjuku, please take the stage."  
  
Then the girl in the kimono walked up to the stage and as she got on, a loud bang was heard as one of the chairs was knocked over by a rather angry and annoyed red head. She then marched up to the stage and began to yell.  
  
"Shinjuku, My foot, this isn't even a girl!!! Shinji what are you doing here?!!! And, What are you doing dressing like a girl, you baka!!!" Then the girl proceeded to smack and hit around the "girl" on stage. Everyone, including Jiro, stared with a bewildered expression on their faces.  
  
"Oh, don't worry; this is a comedy act, y'know, a little slapstick comedy. Ha, ha."  
  
Everyone in the room, thought to themselves, "Oooooookayyyyyyy". (Sweat drop). When they finally got off stage, they were still arguing and fighting as they moved towards the back of the room. Jiro, thought to himself,  
  
'I feel sorry for that person. I wonder what made that girl so mad at the person. Although, I'm starting to think that they knew each other and she's had some problems with him or her before.'  
  
Jiro, went to talk to the man in the black suit.  
  
"Hello, sir, that was some craziness wasn't it?"  
  
"I'll have to admit, I've seen some strange things but that had to be the kicker."  
  
"Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Roger Smith, Paradigm City's top negotiator, and you?"  
  
"Jiro, Roger, this is an All-Girls acting troop, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why were we allowed in?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I could give you a straight answer to that, Jiro, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than both you and me ever expected."  
  
"I was beginning to get that same feeling."  
  
"We will just have to wait and see." Roger was then called to the stage but before he got on someone flung open the door and was yelling that their was a giant mech outside. The three judges nodded at each other and pressed three red buttons in front of them and the stage sank down and then towards the end of the building, A set of cobals were risen up for some of the people there. Roger ran outside and yelled  
  
"Big O!!!!! It's Showtime."  
  
At the same time the red head from earlier and the "girl" from earlier were getting ready in their machines.  
  
"Shinji, you better stay out of my way."  
  
"Yes, Asuka. Well, at least it's not an angel." said Shinji Ikari as he removed the final bit of make up and the wig that Misato gave him as part of her plan to infiltrate Shinji into the Auditions.  
  
"Misato-san, is everything ready?"  
  
"Everything's showing green, Asuka. Shinji, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, Misato-san."  
  
"All right then, begin launch sequence." Then their entry plugs/cockpits began to fill with LCL which linked the pilots to the Eva mentally. When it was done, it would only be a few moments before they could launch.  
  
Also at the same time the others besides Jiro, were getting last minute instructions on how to pilot the cobals and it would take a little longer for them to be ready for launch. Jiro on the other hand ran out side and saw the opposing mech it was as tall as the largest skyscraper in the area and not showing any fear Jiro changed into Kikaider form. When this happened, the ground began to shake and then from under the ground, burst out the Giant Mega Duce mech, known as "Big O", as it raised up Roger leaped onto it's shoulder and then slid into the cockpit.  
  
"Roger, Good luck to you." Jiro yelled up to him.  
  
"Same to you, Jiro." said Roger over the intercom.  
  
Then as the enemy mech approached Roger took a shot at it with his large fist but missed as the mech moved to the side. Then Jiro leaped from building side to building side to get up to a roof and then he began to charge electricity to his arms and prepared to launch his ultimate technique.  
  
"Here goes, ELECTRO END!!!!!!!!" Jiro leaped at the large mech aiming for the neck and detecting Jiro the mech moved out of the way of Jiro's attack by using its back boosters. Jiro missed and landed on a roof on the other side of the street they were fighting on. But then the monstrous mech took a swing at Roger and the Big O but using its massive arms the Big O was able to absorb the blow. Meanwhile final preparations were made and the two teenage mech pilots were ready to go.  
  
"Okay, Shinji and Asuka, Unit 01 and Unit 02 ready, EVAS LAUNCH.", yelled Misato as she pressed the release button and the Evas were launched. They landed at the battle sight and Jiro was amazed now, not only by Big O, But by the two Evangelions as well. Asuka drew up her chosen weapon for this fight, The Rail gun and she took sight and fired but her shots missed to the side by only a small amount of feet. Shinji then followed up by drawing his Pole arm weapon, he charged in and scored a direct shot on the enemy mech and broke off some of its shoulder armor.  
  
"Ughhhhh. Why did I miss and he scored a hit, I'm better than him, so why did I miss." Yelled Asuka, mentally.  
  
Then Big O moved in and scored a direct shot with it's Chrome Buster, but is was still not enough to bring it down, but the armor of it was heavily damaged now. Jiro, took position and leaped again at it, he landed on the right shoulder, then used Electro End to damage its head section. Then Jiro leaped away before the mech's hand came down to squash him. Then the Garage gates opened and the smaller cobals launched, the struck at it using melee attacks on its legs. Then Eva unit 01, used its pole arm but missed this time, and Asuka again missed with the rail gun, making her even more irritated. Then up in the sky a set of three Jets like mechs came into seeing distance. Then over a loud speaker they all heard.  
  
"It looks like you guys could use a hand, don't worry Roy Folkner and his veritek squad is here to give you guys some cover fire. Okay, guys were going to use C formation and attack that thing with the cluster missiles."  
  
The Veritek squadron came in a C-formation and launched their cluster missiles, one set hit dead on and the mech fell over and the glow in its eyes faded to nothing. Unfortunately, the other two cluster missiles, came in and bypassed Big O, Jiro, and The Evas, and struck the ground near the cobals sending them down and when they hit their cockpits popped open and all of the pilots fell out of them. Then the enemy mech was on the ground, and a black portal opened and the mech disappeared. Then all of the pilots gathered outside of their mechs and met with the judges.  
  
"Well, in case any of you haven't figured it out by now, this was not really an audition for an All-Girls Acting Troop. What this was a test of your abilities to pilot and fight in mechs and all of you showed the potential we were looking for. So now take these, these are Mech Pilot Licenses, this qualifies all of you to pilot any mech besides your own, and cobal pilots you may keep your cobals. Now as for you, Jiro or should I say Kikaider, You showed us your great potential to pilot a mech by your actions outside of one, you acted quickly and with excellent reflexes, For that we will allow you to also have a Mech Pilot License, good luck, I hope it will serve you all well." Then the Judge handed Jiro the Mech Pilot License and then Jiro went over to Roger Smith.  
  
"Great Job, Roger."  
  
"You too, Jiro."  
  
"Hey, Roger, are you going to be at the Jewelry Show, later today?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Jiro. So I suppose I see you there."  
  
"Well, it would be nice to have a friendly face around."  
  
"I suppose so, Well, gotta go, see you around Jiro." Then Jiro drove off in his black Sudan, while Big O returned to the depths from which it came. Then large crews with NERV on their uniforms came into retrieve the Evas, while the crews with the Judges helped salvage the cobals. Then a blue car pulled up, and a horn was heard.  
  
"Hey, Asuka, Shinji, let's go I've gotta get you two back to the convention center."  
  
"Were coming, Misato-san. Come on Asuka let's go." Asuka followed gruffly, still complaining and having a very irritated look on her face.  
  
Jiro, called on his bike and when it came he placed his License in his bag in the side car and hopped on, he looked back at the scene of the battle and Jiro in his heart was thankful that no one was seriously injured. He then decided to return to the convention center and central control to look for other events. However, what Jiro may find when he gets there may change his life forever..............  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Hey, Asuka, come on it's my turn to do the preview."  
  
"Why should I let you, I mean the next episode is mostly about me."  
  
"Oh alright, Asuka."  
  
'Ohhh, I wish he wouldn't give in so easily.'  
  
"Well, now that, that's settled lets get to it, Hi, everyone, The Great Asuka Langley Souryu, speaking, Next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure, I go in depth with Jiro to find out that he's more than the walking, talking Doll, I took him for in the first place. To be honest, with you bring your tissues because this could get a little heartbreaking, as both me and Jiro, bear our souls to one another, by going where I never wanted to go, into my past. Next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure............  
  
Kindred Spirits, Jiro Meets Asuka  
  
I never thought in a million years, I would find a Doll with an actual soul."  
  
.......................................................  
  
Well, Chpt 3 in the books, I hope you liked this chapter, and please read and review. I am sorry if some of the characters seem out of character, but I should warn you, There are probably going to be a lot of times that characters are OOC and I need a little bit of help, In this story I plan to at least hint a Jiro/Asuka couplings, I mean don't get me wrong I'm all for Jiro/Mitsko, but this takes place after the whole submission circuit thing meaning that Mitsko isn't around at this time. So answer me this, if you would should I experiment with a Jiro/Asuka coupling or should I make it Jiro/Mitsko, Either way I may create a side story to explore the other possibility I don't choose with your help. So Please Read and Review. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	4. Kindred Spirits: Jiro Meets Asuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other anime, magna, or video game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chpt 4: Kindred Spirits: Jiro Meets Asuka  
  
Leaving the aftermath of the mech pilot exam with a Mech Pilot License, Jiro had decided to return to the Convention Center and the Central Command center. It didn't take Jiro a long time to return to the Convention Center, and Jiro checked the boards and remembered that there was a Jewelry Show to be held a little later. Jiro then remembered overhearing a few people talking about a master thief named Lupin the 3rd, thinking about it and another thief he had heard about, Jiro made it a point in his mind to arrive at the Jewelry Show. Jiro was about to leave Central when he noticed a certain, frustrated red head, he had seen earlier. She looked down in the dumps, so Jiro thought to maybe cheer her up or at least try to. Jiro approached her and said,  
  
"Hello, are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm not. That baka Shinji, how come I didn't score a hit or be the one to finish it off, and he at least got a hit on it, I'm better than him; I should have been the one to finish it."  
  
"Now, that I think about it why where you hitting him earlier?"  
  
"Because, he deserved it."  
  
"Why did he deserve it?"  
  
"Ughhh, I don't know why, he just did!!!"  
  
"But aren't you teammates and friends?"  
  
"What are you a magazine? Well, as far as teammates were only co-workers and you could hardly call us friends because I don't have one."  
  
"Don't you have one at school?"  
  
"Yeah, Hikari, but she's more of an acquaintance than a friend sometimes."  
  
"I still don't see why you should strike your own co-worker."  
  
"Ughhhhh!!!!!!! Why does everyone take his side and pity him, Shinji doesn't need it! Everyone takes his side and make me look like the mean one. If someone would just sit and talk with me, then maybe they would understand!!!!"  
  
"Alright then, I will sit and talk with you. If you don't mind."  
  
"Whatever, I've talked to weirder people." 'Ohh great, out of all the people here I had to get to talk to a walking, talking doll.'  
  
"What's wrong, why are you so angry?"  
  
"Well, let's see, first I get my hunter number taken from me then all of these people want to gang up on me and beat me up, and then to top it all off, that Spineless Shinji, actually Slapped me. I mean I'm tough on him to try to toughen him up, but that still gave him no right to strike me."  
  
"What did you do to him to make him want to slap you? Maybe, you pushed him to far this time. I guess he isn't so spineless if he was able to stand up to you. I mean isn't that what your trying to teach him?"  
  
"That still doesn't mean that he should strike me. A true gentleman doesn't strike a lady."  
  
"I can understand that. I try to be a gentleman, but I still think you might have done something to set him off. Don't get me wrong, I don't condone his actions against you, but he can't be entirely in the wrong. Anger is one of the emotions; I've come to know all to well."  
  
"Well, I did insult him a lot after the battle then I talked about his mother and then he just turned around and slapped me."  
  
"There it is, when you spoke about his mother, that triggered it. But Asuka, what's making you so angry, what made you this way? Is it something that happened in the past to you?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about my past. It's too painful." Then a woman with cat ears and a tail carrying a microphone, who had been overhearing the conversation between Jiro and Asuka, came over to join them, and said,  
  
"You know if you keep it bottled up, it's going too hurt more later." Then Asuka taking the cat girls advice into account prepared to bear her soul to Jiro..........  
  
"When I was three, I had performed three symphonies on a piano, learned more than your average child and was able to understand more difficult concepts. Too say the least I was smarter that your average three year old, my mother was afraid of me and my father seemed to be so as well. When I was five, my mother abandoned me and my father. He soon remarried and then it got worse when I was seven my father became abusive towards my stepmother and began to drink heavily. My mother soon started to say to me, that my father doesn't love us anymore, and let's die together so we'll never be apart, I accepted because I was too young to know better, then when the time came that she wanted us to die, I told her no that I didn't want to die, I wasn't going to be her doll, I wanted to live. My step mom said I love you and disappeared, the next time I saw her was w-when she hung herself in her bedroom. From there I went to a university and got a degree, then the rest is history, up until now.", then Jiro began to remember events of his life that he wanted to forget but never could, as he prepared to return Asuka's favor of bearing her soul to him.........  
  
"I know that pain, the pain of seeing a mother die by her own hand, I was with two people I cared about, Mitsko and her little brother, Masaru. It was dark after a day it had snowed, the three of us was confronted by Mitsko and Masaru's mother; she pulled a gun wanting to kill Mitsko in front of me, as per her orders from a man I could truly hate. Then she began to go on that it was her duty to a man named Professor Gill, to marry Mitsko's father, My creator, Dr. Komiyoji, her duty to have Mitsko and Masaru just to keep my creator happy, I thought how, how cold could a mother be if she bared children because she was told to, how she could be a mother on a command, and how she could kill her own flesh and blood just because someone told her to. Then she fired, I took the bullet of course, it didn't hurt that badly because I'm an android, but that wasn't where I was hurt. I was hurt inside, so much I did something that most androids could never do I-I-I cried, I shed tears from my sorrow. After that another android named Sabaro showed up and tried to kill us all, then after Sabaro destroyed another android, Mitsko's mother tossed the bag she was carrying towards us, it was a pair of boots for Masaru, it was then I realized that she did care, she did love her children. Then it began, she took the gun and pointed it at her own head, realizing what she wanted to do, I ran to stop her but then, that damn Sabaro, he began to whistle a tune that was my weakness at the time and I stopped, I couldn't move I felt as if I was paralyzed, and I-I-I had to w-watch, watch as a mother ended her own life. I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to live and perhaps become the mother Mitsko and Masaru knew and wanted. The memory of that night comes back no matter how hard I try to forget it always returns like a never-ending nightmare." Then Jiro once again, as on that night began to cry feeling the sorrow he had felt before, Asuka was shocked by this and said,  
  
"But you're an android how can you cry?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know how or why I can but it's something about myself I have come appreciate."  
  
"It just goes to show you, Life is pain." Jiro then dried his eyes and responded.  
  
"But there are good things in Life that take the pain away."  
  
"Yeah, but it never lasts, the pain always returns."  
  
"Life is not always pain; there are things that give us all peace in our minds."  
  
"How can you talk about something that's not real?"  
  
"Because I've seen and felt it." Then the Cat girl intervened again.  
  
"He's right you know, it's mostly fights where I come from but I have seen some peace."  
  
"I always curse myself for not being strong enough to stop her from killing herself." Then Asuka responded.  
  
"Look, there was nothing you could do. Don't start being like Shinji, blaming yourself for things that you had no control over. It wasn't your fault. Ughhh, I had no control over it but I don't blame myself for my mother's suicide, Ughhhh, I don't know maybe I'm just running from it........"  
  
"Sounds familiar, doesn't." Asuka then realized that she was acting just like Shinji in that respect...  
  
"Look, you, don't use my words against me, okay."  
  
"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have said that."  
  
"It's alright; I should've realized it sooner or later."  
  
"I understand your pain because I've felt it thanks to my conscience circuit, the "Gemini".  
  
"Hey, what's your name anyway, I never got it before?"  
  
"It's Jiro and you are?"  
  
"Asuka Langley Souryu, thank you for speaking with me Jiro, it's really opened my eyes."  
  
"You've made my day all the better, thank you Asuka."  
  
"Hey, Jiro, let's make a promise, Let's promise that we wont bring up each others past anymore and just look towards a brighter future."  
  
"Sure, Asuka, I think I could accept those terms. Let's shake on it."  
  
"No, wait, Jiro. A promise like this we need to pinky swear."  
  
"Pinky swear????"  
  
"It's something I picked up in Japan; it's a way to seal a promise that's deeper than a hand shake."  
  
"Okay, how do you do it?"  
  
"You take your right pinky and hook it with my right pinky, like this." Said Asuka as she showed Jiro what it looked like. Then Jiro understood and was ready to make the promise as he removed his glove from his right hand.  
  
"Friends, Asuka."  
  
"Friends, Jiro." The Cat girl was touched by the vow of friendship between the Human and the Android. And she noticed the look in their eyes as if they had found a long lost best friend that was missing for years. Then Jiro, asked the Cat girl,  
  
"So who are you?"  
  
"Ohh, me, I'm Kota, the announcer for tonight's fighting tournament."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I have experience from all the Dark Tournaments I've announced for. Are you entered?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, good luck to you and I'll see you tonight." Then Kota went on her way.  
  
"Hey Asuka, are you going to be at the Jewelry show later? I mean I've heard that Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Asuka chuckled a bit at Jiro's comment.  
  
"I guess so, but I've got to try to find Shinji and try to get an apology after I give one."  
  
"That's good, Asuka, Thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem, Jiro. I should thank you for giving me a little light in my life; I'll see you later, Jiro. Oh, and I will be at the fighting tournament too."  
  
"Bye, Asuka."  
  
Before Asuka walked away, she and Jiro stared again into each others eyes and saw the happiness in each others soul and knew that they were now closer to one another. Jiro, now with a new happiness in life, left for the Jewelry Show ready to try to catch some thieves.....................  
  
.................................................  
  
Hi, folks, Lupin the 3rd speaking. Wasn't this last episode, touching? Well, time to set the lovey dovey stuff aside, because it's time for a heist. Me and a few other friends of mine are coming to pick the Jewelry show clean, and as usual Old Zenigata is on the hunt for us. Not only that Jiro and Roger Smith are trying to get us too. The party starts on the next episode of Jiro's Baltimore Adventure entitled.......  
  
The Jewelry Show Caper  
  
Okay, Jiro, let's see how you handle us.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Chapter 4, completed. Well, what did you think of this chapter? I'm going to apologize now, if I got some of Asuka's past wrong but I went from what I remember. Then next two chapters will show you why I made the OOC warnings during chapter 3. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	5. The Jewlery Show Caper

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Lupin the Third, Big O, One Piece, or any other anime, magna, or video game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Leaving Central Control with a new understanding, a renewed faith in himself, and a new friend. Jiro heads down to a lower level of the convention center, where the Jewelry show is to be held. Jiro knew, eventhough it would be no guarantee, that two of his new friends, Roger Smith and Asuka Langley Souryu would be in attendance. However, he had also known that two major thieves would be making their presence felt in this presentation of many rare jewels, them being the phantom thief, Dark and one of the greatest thieves in history, Lupin the 3rd. Jiro, knew that stealing was wrong, was determined to stop or at least try to stop them. Jiro knew he had never dealt with thieves before today so just taking from the experience with Yuffie, he was thinking they would have similar styles of thievery but Jiro was not willing to take his chances on Dark and Lupin to be the same, he was expecting them to be more devious and tricky. Jiro had heard of some of the capers of the infamous Lupin the 3rd during his travel to Baltimore, and he had heard of the phantom thief, Dark's stealings and had remembered that each of the items he had stolen were said to be cursed items only by legend. Jiro knew that he was going to be up against very high caliber thieves. Jiro entered the room where the Jewelry Show was to be held, they were still setting up and Jiro recognized some of the people standing near the displays, one was the teenage girl, Videl, whom Jiro had met at the study session. It was then Jiro ran into one of the people Jiro was hoping to run into....  
  
"Hello, Roger."  
  
"Ahh, yes, Jiro, I knew you would show."  
  
"Looks like quite the show there preparing, isn't it?"  
  
"I agree, the security is very tight."  
  
"Roger, I was wondering, are you planning to get something here for someone."  
  
"To be honest, I was looking for some pearls for a lady back home, her name is R. Dorothy, she's android, maybe next time I see her, I'll put in a good word for you." Jiro took the information into mind and asked,  
  
"I wonder if she has a form of a "Gemini" circuit, that she can feel and think for herself." Unfortunately he said this loud enough for Roger to hear.  
  
"I'm not sure if she does or not, but some of the things she says and does makes me wonder? Speaking of which were did you hear about a circuit like that, I guess you know because you have one, right?"  
  
"I never said I had one, it was something I overheard someone I knew talking about, ha, ha-ha."  
  
"Jiro, you're a terrible liar."  
  
"Okay, you got me, but I don't think I should give details."  
  
"That's fine with me, if it's that personal I have no desire to look into it."  
  
"Thanks, Roger." Said Jiro as he cursed himself for not keeping his comment to himself about the "Gemini". Jiro then noticed someone who looked familiar to him from the papers but couldn't fully identify. "Roger, do you know who that is over there?"  
  
"Him, that my friend, is Lupin the 3rd."  
  
"I thought so; I saw something about him in some newspapers. Do you think he'll try something?"  
  
"I don't doubt it, Jiro. Thieves like him wouldn't pass up this kind of an opportunity." Jiro then noticed someone in a brown hat and trench coat talking to some of the security. Jiro asked,  
  
"Roger, who is that talking to the guards?"  
  
"That is Inspector Zenigata, from Interpol, the main detective on the case of Lupin the 3rd."  
  
"He must be head of this security team."  
  
"He is the head, Jiro. Excuse me, Inspector."  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Inspector Zenigata, my friend here would like to help with security."  
  
"Really, so what's your name, buddy."  
  
"Jiro, Inspector, I would like to help but, I'm going to look around as well."  
  
"Fine, with me, Jiro. I mean I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Okay, Inspector. Roger, I heard of another thief that might make a strike here, his name is Dark."  
  
"Dark, I haven't heard that much about him, Just that they call him the Phantom Thief."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep our eyes pealed for these thieves."  
  
"Indeed, Jiro, well I hope your ready, because there ready to start." Jiro thought to himself, I wonder were Asuka is? Then a man dressed in a fancy tuxedo came to the center ready to open the show.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to the Jewelry Exhibition, I will explain a little about each of the items before we open the floor for examination. First, we have the Imperial Silver Crystal, this crystal is very mysterious and its origins are unknown. Next, we have this Jewel Encrested Tiara, this tiara is said to bring a curse upon its owners. Here, we have a Diamond pendant, said to be one of few in the world... Finally, we have the Pink Panther, a rare Jewel with excellent quality and shine. We have many others on display but these are the most distinguished of the set, now we open the floor to all to have a closer look, enjoy." Then the crowd gathered around and began to be dazzled by the impressive set of jewelry. Jiro was very impressed with the collection, never before had he seen such jewelry.  
  
"Well, it looks like they don't have a pearl necklace that you would have liked to get."  
  
"Oh, well, perhaps I will be able to find something else." Jiro and Roger then made there way over to the Pink Panther.  
  
"I'll admit, Roger, this is the most impressive of the set."  
  
"I agree Jiro; it is a very intriguing Jewel." It was then the Lights went out.  
  
"Roger, what's going on?"  
  
"The Lights are out, Jiro; I'm going to check the fuse box."  
  
"Okay, I'll try to keep a watch." Roger went to look at the fuse box, even thought the lights are out Roger noticed that there was nothing wrong with the fuse box. Then Jiro heard a bang near the Case of the Pink Panther and Jiro reached out to grab at the banging but didn't grab anything, Jiro had a very hard time seeing. He had though of transforming and using the electro end to shed some light but he didn't want to risk the health of the people.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the fuse box."  
  
"Roger, do you think it's some kind of magic or illusion?"  
  
"From some of the things I've heard and seen here, I wouldn't doubt it." It was then the Lights came back up as almost as mysteriously as they went out and the Tiara was Gone. It was then Jiro noticed the Guard of the Pink Panther was someone who really shouldn't be guarding it. Then he looked back to the inside of the case a few minutes later to find the Pink Panther missing.  
  
"The Pink Panther, It's gone." Jiro said.  
  
"What's going on here?" Inspector Zenigata said.  
  
"Someone has stolen the Pink Panther."  
  
"Ughhhh, It must be that blasted Lupin." Then a rather unexpected happening occurred another Zenigata appeared.  
  
"What the Pink Panther is gone, what the!?! who are you?"  
  
"I'm Inspector Zenigata, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Inspector Zenigata, you punk." Then Roger, stepped in.  
  
"Wait, You both can't be Zenigata; one of you must be a fake."  
  
"Well, I know I'm not the fake but I know you are Lupin under the mask." Said The Zenigata that just came up.  
  
"I am not Lupin, You are." This Zenigata had a rather sizeable security team with him. Then Roger asked again to the one with the team.  
  
"Inspector, you said earlier that you needed all the help you could get, but you seem to have rather large staff with you, care to explain."  
  
"Well, there back up I called from the local police force, I figured I would need more help, so I called and they just arrived." Roger did not trust his answer and followed one of the officers that left the group. Jiro, then asked the guard of the case.  
  
"Hey, are you Goemon Ishikawa?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I read about you in the paper, your one of the ones that help Lupin the 3rd, right."  
  
"Yes, I do on occasion but not today, I was asked to guard the Pink Panther."  
  
"Would you recognize Lupin even in a disguise?"  
  
"Indeed, I would."  
  
"So tell me, honestly, which one is Lupin?"  
  
"That one without the security." Jiro didn't exactly like the answer, he didn't trust it.  
  
That's when Goemon suggested that which ever one could produce police credentials was the real Zenigata. It was then the Zenigata with the security quickly snatched the police credentials from the other Zenigata. Then he showed the credentials, and the other Zenigata couldn't find his credentials.  
  
"Well, I guess it's obvious who the true Zenigata is, Take him away boys." said Goemon as Zenigata was dragged away, he was yelling that he had his credentials stolen and that the one still there was the real Lupin. The Zenigata still there thought, 'heh, heh, well that takes care of pops. I'll have to give credit to Goemon, for this one, that black suit guy and the guy with the guitar had no clue I'm really Lupin the 3rd, I really impress my own self sometimes.' That was when Lupin left saying he was going to make sure Lupin was taken into custody and Roger returned with a man in a black suit and hat with a beard.  
  
"Wait, that man you just took, was the real Zenigata."  
  
"How can it be?" said Jiro.  
  
"This man is Daiuske Jigen, one of Lupin's gang, and he said that the Zenigata we sent away was the real one." Goemon then said,  
  
"That must mean the one that left was really Lupin; I must be losing my touch to recognize him in costume."  
  
"Roger, I'm going after him. Take my Guitar and put it in the side car of my yellow motorcycle it's parked outside and it has a red and blue symbol on it"  
  
"Good Luck, Jiro. I'll take care of your guitar" Said Roger as he and a few others went after Lupin the 3rd. Jiro thought while he ran, 'Lupin the 3rd, I'll get the pink panther from you and catch you.' As he caught up with Lupin the 3rd, Jiro was prepared to fight if he must to retrieve the stolen pink panther.............  
  
................................................  
  
Hey, folks, Monkey D. Luffy, here. On the next episode, me, my crew, and Lupin's gang fight Jiro and a few other guys for the pink panther jewel. Jiro may be an android but we're not going to let him get our booty that easily. Huh, what are Jiro and Lupin talking about, a deal???? Next time on the next episode of Jiro's Baltimore Adventure.....  
  
The Battle for the Pink Panther; Strange Friends Made  
  
What is Lupin doing, why is Jiro making a deal with Lupin????  
  
...............................................  
  
Well, that closes Chapter 5, Well, I might as well apologize now for the OOC of some characters and warn you that the next chapter is going to have more Out of Characterness, but hopefully not too overly much. I hope you've liked the story so far, please read and review. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	6. The Battle for the Pink Panther Strange...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Lupin the 3rd, One Piece, Big O, Ronin Warriors, Inuyasha, Dragonball Z and any and All Animes, Magnas, and Video Games mentioned here in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 6: The Battle for the Pink Panther; Strange Friends Made  
  
As Jiro ran after Lupin, Jiro did not want it to turn into a fight but looking to the people behind him and the amount of people with Lupin, Jiro knew that it would most likely turn into a fight. That's when one of the people running behind him called to him......  
  
"Hey, buddy, Why don't we work together to get Lupin? The rest of us are going to work together and when we get the Pink Panther we're going to turn it in, to get all of us into the hunter exam."  
  
"Fine, but let's not try to kill anyone."  
  
"Whatever, buddy."  
  
As they rounded a corner they saw Lupin and one of the fake cops in conversation. They were in a huge lobby and there were stairs at the far end and there were 5 rooms there in the Lobby and an elevator just north where Jiro and the others had arrived. Then Jiro called out to Lupin the 3rd in a challenge....  
  
"Lupin the 3rd, Return the Pink Panther!!!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the guitar guy and a band of misfits. If you think I'm giving up this Jewel, you're out of your minds." Then a man with blue hair and a white cloak came up and said,  
  
"Well, I guess this means we'll just take it from you by force."  
  
"If you think you can take it, you're more than welcome to try, but I have no intention of sticking around here, see ya." Then Lupin began to run with the big man getting in front of Jiro and two others running near him. In this fight Jiro took note of the fighters on both sides, on his side was the blue haired man from earlier and a teenager with a long monkey like tail and two daggers (Zidane), another was a young adult with black hair and Red Samurai armor with two swords (Ryo of the Wildfire), and another white cloaked man with a broad sword. On Lupin's side were Lupin the 3rd himself, the fake cop, and unknown to them Jigen was just coming up the stairs and he had his gun ready. The blue haired man charged magical energy in his hands and called out the name of his attack aimed at Lupin......  
  
"Freeze, Lupin, SHADOW SNAP!!!!" The magic froze Lupin in place and he couldn't leave the area of his shadow.  
  
"What is this, why can't I move?"  
  
"You can Lupin but only in the area of your shadow, as long as the Shadow Snap is active you won't be going any were."  
  
That's when the big guy stepped in front of Lupin, Then Jiro was hit in the back of the left shoulder by something he had felt before, a gun shot. Jigen had gotten a clean shot on Jiro, but not being phased too much he was ready to execute his plan. Zidane ran to the man's left, while Ryo ran to the right and then Jiro leaped over him landing right next to Lupin ready to take a shot at him. Lupin then saw a point of the door where he thought promising and launched his grappling hook, it latched on but Lupin still couldn't move his feet from the ground. The blue haired man then used his most powerful magic an instant knockout attack on the wall like man, but it was then that the blue haired man was then struck with his own attack, because the man had copied his technique and used it to knock him out as well, leaving both of them unconscious but with the blue haired man's KO, Lupin was freed of the Shadow Snap and using his grappling hook he was sent to an area near a door. Lupin was trying to escape but then the man with the broad sword hid Lupin with the hilt of the sword then Ryo called on his armor of the wildfire and used a weaker version of his best technique....  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, FLARE UP NOW!!!!!" Lupin was knocked for a loop and accidentally closed the door he was trying to go in. Jigen was still taking shots at all of the other members of Jiro's team then Zidane called on his trickery and struck Lupin with a magic that hit Lupin with an energy bolt in the shape of a treasure chest. This shot knocked Lupin down to a state of semi-conscience. Jiro then ran towards Lupin to get the Pink Panther but Jiro tripped over one of the knocked out people and fell right in front Lupin. Jiro then heard the sound of an engine roar as a familiar van came turning through and ended up rolling over Jiro before coming to a stop. Jiro was really feeling his pain when he was ran over but being an android he was still a bit far from unconsciousness. It was then that Jiro recapped the happenings of the battle so far and knew it had to end soon or someone could be more seriously injured or even worse killed, he then thought.....  
  
'Why are we doing this? All for a mere Jewel, is it really worth the price of someone's life to get into the final stage of the hunters exam? No, I cannot let this go on much longer I have to do something before someone is killed..........Wait, that's it, if I can strike a deal with Lupin perhaps I can save everyone here, get the Pink Panther returned and maybe get healed before the tournament I could use the rejuvenation, I hate to disappoint my team but I cannot just let someone die over a mere Jewel.' That's when Jiro got up on one knee and began to talk with the barely conscious Lupin the 3rd.  
  
"Lupin, Lupin, Lupin can you hear me."  
  
"What, what, yeah I can hear you but I'm having a hard time keeping my focus."  
  
"Lupin, I want to make a deal with you."  
  
"Okay, kid, what kind of deal?"  
  
"If I end up taking the Pink Panther or something else from you, meet me near the tournament grounds and I'll return it to you after this fight, and in return you have to return the Pink Panther, Please Lupin it's not worth dying over a Jewel. I want to end this madness."  
  
"Well, I worked hard for my heist, but you're right more people are going to get hurt, I'm sure my crew is going to end up making sure of it. So okay, I'll take your offer, and I'll have someone in my crew heal you afterwards."  
  
"Thank you, Lupin."  
  
"Sure, Kid. Hey you know my name but I don't know yours?"  
  
"It's Jiro, Lupin."  
  
"I'll keep my end, I may be a thief but I do keep my word."  
  
It was then Jiro and the others saw a rain of energy bolts come running down at them it hit some places near the remaining fighters but none were hit directly and then came flying in a teenager with a blue jacket with the symbol of a company called Capsule Corp and Golden hair. He came in and grabbed Lupin and began to lift him up into the air. Then a teenager with black hair and a straw hat, and blue shorts and a red vest. He then pulled his arm back and prepared to strike at the flying teen.  
  
"Hey, Drop Lupin, you.....Alright then you, have a taste of Monkey D. Luffy's Gum Gum powers, GUM GUM PISTOL!!!!!" The arm flew stretching out and connected with the teens shoulder but he held on to Lupin tightly, Jiro, Zidane, and Ryo took the opportunity to search Lupin but could not find the Pink Panther. The driver of the van, the professor from the study session took a shot at another person who had arrived. Then Jiro heard the roar of another engine that's when a Jeep came zooming in and made a sharp turning stop by accident knocking Luffy all the way on top of the flying teen but knocking him senseless. Then one of the girls in the Jeep leaped out and ran towards the flying Lupin....  
  
"Lupin, Hang on, hey you brat let go!!!"  
  
"No way lady!!!"  
  
"Lupin, it's me Fujiko, Snap out of it!!!"  
  
"Fuji-cakes!!! It's you and the Crew."  
  
"We came as soon as Nami told us what was going on." Lupin tried to give an instruction to leave Jiro alone but he lost conciseness again before he could finish the message. Then Jigen took aim on the floating teen...  
  
"I know who you are, Trunks but I am afraid I can't let you take Lupin and the Jewel." Jigen fired and hitting Trunks who was still a bit worn was hit with a special bullet that was given to him by the people behind this gathering that can even hurt Super Sayains but not as well as other targets, but it was enough to knock out Trunks. Luffy's body fell to the front of them with Trunks' falling backwards and Lupin's body falling on a still very conscience Fujiko. Zidane once again searched the unconscious Lupin and found something but didn't know if it was the Pink Panther. However, the man with the broad sword was knocked out by one of the pirates by the hilt of a kitana sword, and then Fujiko used the hilt of her pistol to knock out the professor. Then, in the distance Jiro saw a fast moving man, Jiro couldn't phathom the speed and then he heard a howl as the man stopped grabbed Lupin and Luffy, throwing Luffy to the Jeep and beginning to run away with Lupin on his shoulder. Jiro tried to trip up the howling man but he easily dodged and kicked Jiro in the chest.  
  
"You think you can trip up, Koga, Leader of the Demon Wolf tribe you're crazy." 'Owww, it felt like I was kicking metal, what is this guy?' Then one of the girls yelled toward Jiro...  
  
"Hey, Kikaider, you're going down." Then she opened fire on him but Jiro was able to dodge the shots, but then a heavily bandaged man in a suit and trench coat came in and fired a shot on Jiro while he was dodging the shots from the automatic gun and hit Jiro in the head it didn't pierce him but it was enough impact to knock him into a semi-unconscious state. Then Jiro felt despair in his heart because he couldn't stop the many injuries that happened, and worried for their lives. Then after ambulance teams took most of the fighters away after the pirate crew and Lupin's gang had left, Jiro was walking near the walls leaning onto them phasing in and out of consciousness, then Jiro felt a body came up under his left arm a few minutes later and heard a familiar voice....  
  
"So it's true what Nami told me about you from the info she was able to get you are an android, I'm not sure how effective this is going to be but, as I told you before, I am a thief but a thief of his word." Jiro recognized it was Lupin the 3rd, he was going to keep his word and help him. Lupin brought him to a place where he and Luffy's pirate crew hung out at and Jiro could hear the small argument about Jiro's arrival.  
  
"But, Lupin he tried to kill you and take the Pink Panther."  
  
"Take the Panther yes, kill no." Then Nami came in...  
  
"Luffy's right Lupin what makes you think we can trust this bucket of bolts?"  
  
"He was the only one willing to make a deal, so I think that says a lot for the guy." Then Luffy cut in again...  
  
"Well if that was the case, than why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I was kind of dangling unconsciously. I tried to tell you but I blacked out before I could finish telling Fujiko. So come on let's give the guy a hand."  
  
"Okay, then but let's hurry Lupin you have an exam to go to and some of us also have a tournament to attend."  
  
"Alright, hey, Fujiko, could you get our healer to patch up our newest unofficial member of the Lu Lu Pirate crew."  
  
"Sure, Lupin." Then Jiro felt his strength returning as he soon regained full conciseness. He looked at his surroundings and knew he was on some sort of boat right outside of the convention center. Then Fujiko came up to him.  
  
"Well, I guess you can't be all that bad if you were willing to strike a deal with Lupin."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is he?"  
  
"He went to get ready, he told me to tell you to run along back to the convention center and get to the top floor because that's where the tournament is going to be held, and that he saw your ad and has an idea for a partner for you."  
  
"Wow, Lupin did more than I asked for."  
  
"I guess you struck a cord with him if that's the case."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"You can call me, Fujiko. You are Jiro a.k.a. Kikaider, right."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Nami, Goemon and a few of the other members of this crew gathered some info on you and a few others."  
  
"Where are we, Fujiko?"  
  
"This is Luffy's pirate ship, the Going Merry. You puzzle me, Jiro, just what are you, you're said to be an android but you walk, talk, look, and act human, so which are you Man or Machine?"  
  
"I'm not as human as you or Lupin, but I feel sometimes I am very close to true humanity."  
  
"I take it that means machine. Well you better be off to the tournament grounds it's starting in 20 minutes."  
  
"Thank you and your friends, Fujiko, I'll be off then."  
  
"Me, Lupin, and the others will be there as well. Good Luck."  
  
"See you and your friends soon."  
  
Then Jiro was led by Fujiko to the exit of the boat and was shown that the center was not that far off, and Jiro could easily make it in 20 minutes. Jiro soon got to the garage where Jiro had left his bike and grabbed his guitar from the side car. Then he ran up and was allowed to enter a special way for contestants. As Jiro looked upon the indoor stadium, he was fully prepared to battle, not for Jewels, not for Licenses, not for a meaningless reason, but to battle to become a champion and fight with nothing on the line but one's pride.  
  
'It's time; I shall not run but be prepared to fight to be the best.' Jiro thought.  
  
Can Jiro win? Who is the tag partner Lupin is getting for Jiro? All will be revealed next time when the Fighting Tournament Begins...........  
  
.........................................  
  
Greetings, this is the Great Vegeta, Prince of the Sayian race. Next time, Jiro and many other willing fighters will step into my arena to do battle. Many people will fight by themselves as a team or both but at the end only one person and team will have what it takes to be the Champion. Next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure........  
  
The Budokai Tournament  
  
Let's see if the Android has the guts to stand and fight.  
  
...........................................  
  
Chapter 6, done. Well, I thank you for reading this story and continuing to do so. Please read and review and I'm sorry if Jiro was out of character at times. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	7. The Budokai Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Dragonball Z, Lupin the 3rd, or any other Anime, Magna, or Video Game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 7: The Budokai Tournament  
  
Jiro entered and gazed at the arena before him as more and more spectators came to watch the battles. Jiro walked the stands and walked the fighting ground and then to a waiting room for competitors. As he went inside Jiro saw some familiar faces and some he had not, he recognized Videl, The Great Sayiaman, Lupin, Jigen and a few others. Jiro walked around and went back outside when he heard a familiar voice.....  
  
"Hey, Jiro!!!!" Jiro looked towards the direction of the voice and saw one of his new best friends, Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jiro. So are you ready to compete?"  
  
"I am a bit nervous, but I am as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Listen Jiro, I want to give you a point of advice for this. Even if you are afraid, even the slightest bit, do not show it, even if you aren't brave on the inside, you have to be face brave, and you shouldn't show your fear to your opponents."  
  
"Thank you, Asuka. I will not show any fear."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear, Jiro."  
  
"Asuka, did you make things up with Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. We both apologized to each other and it went well."  
  
"Good to hear, Asuka." Then at Asuka's suggestion they sat down on a nearby bench. They looked out a nearby window and looked at the sunset, then Jiro was surprised by Asuka when she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Asuka, I was wondering did you ever show up at the Jewelry Show?"  
  
"I did, I was calling you trying to see if you were there but then I saw some guy in black with your guitar and he told me that you went after Lupin."  
  
"That must have been Roger, I asked him to take my guitar to my motorcycle, while I chased after Lupin."  
  
"Did you get him?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, I did manage to strike a deal with him to get the panther back. I ended up making friends with Lupin and company."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. See there was a huge fight for the panther and if I didn't strike a deal with Lupin someone might have died and I didn't want someone to die over a mere piece of jewelry."  
  
"Well, I guess it's not as bad, then. I heard about that fight 6 people were hospitalized for that incident."  
  
"I tried to avoid that out come but I couldn't."  
  
"Its okay, Jiro, at least you tried to do so, now don't start blaming yourself for all of it like Shinji."  
  
"Sorry, Asuka. Hey, Asuka, what's this suit you're wearing, it looks like the one you were wearing at the mech trials."  
  
"Oh, this thing, it's my plug suit, it allows me to link mentally to my Eva."  
  
"You do look nice in it, Asuka."  
  
"Why, thank you, Jiro."  
  
"Hey, Asuka, there was something I wanted to ask you about something I might encounter in this tournament."  
  
"What is it, Jiro?"  
  
"I might end up fighting some girls here at this tournament; I mean I'm trying to be a gentleman so I'm not sure if it would be right or not to strike a girl in this kind of situation?"  
  
"Jiro, for one I'm glad to hear that there are going to be some girls fighting. Second, I'm sure they know that they are going to fight with guys and they don't mind too much that there getting hit by a guy, I mean it's all part of the tournament, people get hit regardless of gender, so I don't think it's too overly bad if you hit a girl in this tournament. Don't let something like that get in your way, Jiro, don't hold back."  
  
"Thank you, Asuka." Then a message was read over a speaker system.  
  
"Will all competitors report to the waiting room at this time, Repeat, all competitors to waiting room at this time."  
  
"Well, Asuka, that's my call, I better get going."  
  
"Wait, Jiro, I'm going to come with you. I want a better view of the action then the stands."  
  
Then Jiro and Asuka ran into the waiting room and they saw a man with black spiked hair and Kota standing there with a box on a table and a pair of brackets. Then Kota ran to the center of the fighting arena and pulled out and turned on her microphone....  
  
"Ladies, Gentleman, Robots, Demons and all things in-between, welcome to the Tenkai Budokai Tournament, tonight you will witness many great fighters vying for the title of champion. Now before we select the fights I want to introduce the chairman of the tournament, Vegeta!!!!" The crowd went wild at Vegeta's presence he came up to the ring and Kota handed Vegeta the microphone......  
  
"Well, quite a turn out, Welcome to all. The rules for this tournament are simple, be the first to knock out your opponent or knock him out of the ring and you advance. Now, I will call up the competitors, one at a time to draw there number, that number will represent where you will be on the bracket." 'Just be thankful I'm not competing or I would blow all of you away.' "First up, Alucard." Then a man dressed in a red and black suit with a red hat and coat came up and drew number 15. "Next, Yusuke Urameshi." A teenager wearing a green jumpsuit walked up and drew number 9. Vegeta kept going down the list until he hit number 18 on the list,  
  
"Next up, Jiro." Jiro came up and took a ball from the box it had number 29 on it. Then a few numbers later Vegeta called up a certain orange haired ninja...  
  
"Let's see next up is Naruto." Naruto came up and drew his number from the box and drew number 30.  
  
"Naruto you will face Jiro in the first round of the singles tournament." The rest of the pairings were made and then they brought out another box for the drawings for the tag team tournament. Teams were called up and the match pairings were made but then Jiro heard something that he was not expecting.  
  
"Okay, and the Final team, Jiro and Jigen." Jiro and a man in a black suit and hat came up with him. Jiro reached in and got number 9. The final pairing was made and Jiro and Jigen walked back to the waiting room. Asuka came up to them first and spoke to Jiro and Jigen.....  
  
"Jiro you're teamed up with him?"  
  
"Jigen, that's your name right? Lupin got you to be my partner?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Jigen. But Lupin not only got me to be your partner but I'm also taking his place in the singles tournament because he's off at the hunter's final exam."  
  
"Asuka, this is the partner Lupin got for me."  
  
"Jiro, you are one unpredictable android. Hey, you, you better be able to watch Jiro's back."  
  
"We'll be fine, little girl." Jigen, then picked up a small bottle of an alcoholic drink and took a drink, Asuka noticing this began to have a talk with Jigen about meeting with her and Shinji's guardian Misato, who Asuka knew could down drinks as well as any man. Jiro loosing track of the talk began to watch as the matches began, it was before the beginning of the first match that the entire tournament arena was raised and the ceiling was opened revealing the breathtaking starlit night upon which the tournament was to take place. The first match was in the singles division pitting, Yusuke vs. an opponent Jiro failed to catch the name of, Yusuke using a powerful technique that launched a single blast of energy, won the bout, more bouts followed but then Kota called Jiro and Jigen up for their first battle of the tag tournament.  
  
"Jigen are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be, kid. Let's go."  
  
Jigen and Jiro walked out with the crowd cheering them on, especially Asuka for Jiro. When Jigen and Jiro got to the ring, Jigen pulled out two guns, and Jiro transformed into his Kikaider form and prepared for battle. Across from the ring two pirate looking men drew knives and a small version of cannon.  
  
"All right folks, here we go, Tag team tournament match.........BEGIN!!!!!!!"  
  
Kota jumped out of the way after starting the match, then Jiro began to run at the two while Jigen took aim. Jigen aimed for the one with the cannon and hit with two shots to the arms with special bullets made for the tournament only that hit like a fast baseball bat instead of piercing skin. Jiro seeing the opportunity struck with a two fisted combo taking out the cannon holder.  
  
"And that's one down with Jiro taking the pirate down with a devastating one-two punch."  
  
Asuka cheered even louder with the announcement and knew that this would not take much longer. However, the tide turned when remaining pirate used Hypnotism to make Jigen aim and fire on Jiro. The bullets hit head on and Jiro was knocked to the ground with some good damage. Jiro then got back to his feet and used a powerful thrust kick to knock the pirate all the way to the edge of the arena. The loss of concentration caused Jigen to fire once on Jiro, barely missing him and then snap out of it and fire on the pirate hitting him in the gut, knocking him out cold, giving the match to him and Jiro.....  
  
"And that's the match, the winners moving on are, Jigen and Jiro!!!!"  
  
When Jigen and Jiro came back, Asuka ran up and out of excitement gave Jiro a big squeezing hug. Soon realizing what she was doing, she quickly removed herself and gave a high five to Jiro, and to Jigen. Jiro was happy that he and Jigen won their first round match. Then in the singles division, Jigen advanced to the next round, then Jiro was called to fight. Jiro was surprised at his opponent he was only a teenager, but seeing what he had so far from the last fights Jiro was not ready to take him lightly.  
  
"Hey, bucket head, I'm going to give you a beating on my way to becoming this tournament's champion."  
  
"After what I saw at the study session I'm afraid I cannot be to overly sure about your chances."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me, because I, Naruto, will claim victory here and become the tournament's Hokage (Champion)." Then Kota came up to begin the match....  
  
"Now this match in the first round will feature the Android Wonder, Jiro vs. The Shinobi, Naruto. Now, ready?????? FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Then Jiro came in and began to throw punches and kicks at Naruto surprisingly Naruto was able to dodge everyone of them, then Naruto came back with an attack string similar to Jiro's but much like himself, Jiro effortlessly dodged all of Naruto's strikes.  
  
"Not bad, it seems were even."  
  
"That's what you think, Tin can. Try to get by this, MULTI-FORM!!!!!!" Naruto tried but to no avail as he soon found out he did not have enough Chakra energy to create the technique. But then Jiro charged energy into his hands and charged in for his ultimate attack....  
  
"Sorry, but I must end this, ELECTRO END!!!!!" Jiro leaped in but just in the nick of time, Naruto dodged the electrical shot and began to focus what Chakra he had left to make his own version of Jiro's technique.  
  
"So you like, Thunder, huh. Well, try this, LIGHTNING GOD SLASH!!!!!"  
  
Jiro seeing it also dodged in the nick of time, the barrier taking the blast before the crowd was harmed.  
  
Both Jiro and Naruto both saw that this battle was turning out to be a too evenly matched fight. At the same time Vegeta also recognized this and knew that neither would give in easily, he also didn't want this to take all night so he prepared to tell Kota to try to bargain with the two of them if neither was making any head way. Normally, Vegeta would love to watch them continue fighting but not feeling like dealing with Bulma's nagging all night, Vegeta, called over to Kota and informed her to try to bargain with the two to try to get one of them to bow out of this fight. Meanwhile, Jiro and Naruto continued their fighting; the crowd could easily see their fighting spirits and cheered as the two evenly matched warriors continued to battle.  
  
"Hey, Jiro, Naruto can you come here a sec?" asked Kota. The crowd was baffled by the request and the fact that Jiro and Naruto came over to her.  
  
"What gives announcer lady?" asked Naruto  
  
"Yes, Kota, why did you stop us?" asked Jiro.  
  
"Well, it goes like this as much as this crowd would love to see you guys go at it all night, Vegeta, is unfortunately for him and all of us, asked that I offer one of you something in exchange of stepping down from this battle."  
  
"What????? Forget it lady, I'm not backing down."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kota, but I cannot step down either."  
  
"Ohh, Come on, Jiro. Their must be something I can offer you? How about free drinks at 7th Heaven tonight? Or maybe, I could give you a....a.....Ohhh, I don't know, just please step down, Jiro, I'm begging you, it's my job if I can't get one of you to step down."  
  
"Well, if it means that much to you Kota, I have my own reasons but all right I'll take your offer and bow out of this battle. Hey, Naruto wasn't it, it was great fighting with you but I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short I still have a tag tournament to fight in." Then Jiro walked away, with some regret in himself he felt as if he had let Asuka down a bit, and realized also that if it had gone on much longer he would not have been able to fight in the tag tourney due to loss of energy. When Jiro returned to the waiting room Jiro saw that Asuka was gone. Jiro asked Jigen and he said that she had left for something during Jiro's match.  
  
"Jiro you're not planning to bow out of our fights are you?"  
  
"Trust me, Jigen, that was only a one time thing, I wont surrender in the next fights."  
  
"Good, because it's about time for our next fight." Jiro and Jigen heard the call and approached the ring. This time they faced a man in a large green cloak and another shinobi named, Kakashi. But then something strange happened, the team decided to step down and give the match to Jiro and Jigen. Jiro and Jigen was shocked by the decision and as they walked away, Kakashi, thought to himself.....  
  
'If that android was able to keep up with Naruto and be even with him in almost every way, both he and Naruto may have much more potential than I originally thought and I wanted to quit because I have no desire to fight them due to me being one of the people behind this entire Gathering in the first place. It just wouldn't be fair.'  
  
Then as Kakashi and his partner vanished Kota announced the Semi-Final match for Jigen and Jiro, and all that was needed was the arrival of the second team, Jiro recognized the two from the battle earlier for the pink panther. It was the Blue haired swords man and his friend. As soon as they were ready, Jiro and Jigen began to fight Jigen took shots at the Blue haired swordsman and both hit dead on, Jiro, struck with a strong punch to the head of the swordsman, his friend then swung his sword at Jiro but Jiro was able to dodge the shot. The swordsman then used his instant knock out technique trying to take out Jigen, but due to lack of concentration from Jiro's punch, the magic missed. Jigen then used one of his shots to take a hit on the swordsman's friend. But then Jigen, was knocked out by a powerful strike from the remaining fighter. Jiro then began to fight with this remaining swords man. The man tried to swing at him but Jiro dodged it and tried to kick the swordsman but to no avail as he dodged the kick. Then the man hit him with a two slash combo making Jiro, fall to one knee. The man then swung his sword down at Jiro but then Jiro got his hands up and with a powerful clash of metal, Jiro caught the sword, between his hands and held it as he got up. Jiro then landed a strong punch, then a quick left jab, followed by powerful spinning thrust kick. The man was injured but he got up and then caught Jiro off guard with a powerful shot with the sword knocking Jiro down and out of action........  
  
Jiro woke up in a hospital room, with Jigen and Lupin sitting in his room.  
  
"You okay, Jiro?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I'm fine, but I lost the match for us."  
  
"You and Jigen did fine, Jiro."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the Infirmary here at the tournament arena. The doc just cleared you for release, so you can be on your way."  
  
"Where are you and Jigen, going Lupin?"  
  
"Were heading back to The Going Merry, and going to bed, see you tomorrow Jiro."  
  
"See ya, Lupin." Then as Lupin and Jigen left, Jiro got up and changed back to human form. Jiro picked up his guitar and walked out of the arena. Jiro, then remembered a promise he made and made his way to 7th Heaven, which was set up in a large room next to Central. Jiro walked through the door and seeing Tifa made his way to the bar....  
  
"Hello, Tifa, I'm here to repay you for the sake."  
  
"Oh, Jiro, great timing, before you get started have a seat and talk to me. I saw the tournament are you sure you are alright, Jiro?"  
  
"I'm okay, Tifa."  
  
"Well, alright, I'm just glad to see you're alright." Then someone came up to the bar wanting a drink, Jiro thinking about what had happened, Jiro, told Tifa to let him pay for it since he got free drinks tonight. Jiro then told Tifa that everyone here got one drink from him when they wanted it, if she didn't mind of course. Jiro then prepared himself as Tifa went to the stage to introduce him.  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman to 7th Heaven, I am Tifa Lockheart your host for this evening. I would like to introduce someone who will be performing for us tonight, please welcome, Jiro." The crowd clapped as Jiro walked up to the stage. When the crowd calmed down Jiro began to play a song he had heard before and liked. (The Ending Theme to Android Kikaider: The Animation, "Destiny")  
  
The crowd could feel the sad yet soothing music Jiro began to play. As Jiro played many thoughts went through the minds of the crowd bringing back to them memories of the past, not all pleasant thought. Tifa was entranced by the music and thought how nice it was that an Android could create such a moving beat as she closed her eyes and just let herself listen. For Jiro this song brought him solace from his sometimes lonely life, he thought about Mitsko, Masaru, his late brothers Ichiro and Rei, Then to some of his current friends Lupin, Jigen, Roger, and Asuka. It was then that Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko came into 7th Heaven, and was quickly moved by the music being played by Jiro.  
  
"Hey, Lupin, that song Jiro's playing; don't you think it's kind of sad yet romantic?"  
  
"Well, if you put it that way Fuji-Cakes....."  
  
Lupin went into give Fujiko a kiss but she stepped to the side and let the leaning Lupin fall. The Four of them took a seat in a booth and listen to the music a Jiro came to the ending of his song. When he stopped, the entire room either clapped or raised their glasses to Jiro. Then as Jiro was about to step down a woman with short purple hair and yellow clothes came up to Jiro as the house band began to play....  
  
"Hey, Jiro, that was pretty good, I was wondering if you knew as song called......." Then she whispered the title in Jiro's ear and Jiro nodded yes and then the lady asked the house band and they gave a nod. The band leader asked Tifa and she gave her approval, and grabbed the small mic and went up to introduce the act.....  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present, The 7th Heaven band, Joined by Jiro and Faye Valentine, performing the song, "The Real Folk Blues"  
  
Then the band began and Jiro began to play the notes, after the intro Faye began to sing the words. As Faye let the notes ring, Asuka was walking by 7th Heaven and heard the music and walked in as the refrain was let out.........  
  
"The Real Folk Blues. I only want to know....What true sadness is. Sitting in muddy water....maybe isn't such a bad life. If it ends.....After the First time.........."  
  
Asuka saw Jiro on stage as the song continued she felt the music in her very core as the words continued. To Jiro the Real Folk Blues was another song he had heard that he enjoyed because of how it felt to him. The music moved his very core, helping him to come to terms with his sadness. When they were finished Faye thanked everyone as did Jiro and he went to Asuka and placed his hand on her shoulder from behind catching her by surprise.....  
  
"Jiro, that was beautiful, the music it was soothing and reminded me that I'm not alone in sadness but others that feel it and those that find a way to forget or come to terms with it."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, Asuka. The Real Folk Blues is a song that's helped me through some tough times after a certain time of my life. I heard it for the first time when I got here to the States from Japan."  
  
"Jiro, you keep amazing me at every turn, first you understand me, and then you help me with some of my problems, now you play music that soothes my soul. Are you sure you're an android, Jiro?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive, Asuka."  
  
"Funny, you seem human to me."  
  
"It's getting late, Asuka. Would you like for me to take you to your hotel?"  
  
"Well, Why not, Jiro, my hotel is not too far from here."  
  
Then Jiro and Asuka walked to the hotel Asuka was staying at. Jiro said good night and walked to his hotel room. However, unknown to Jiro and Asuka, they were being watched and watched carefully by an unknown entity, preparing to fulfill his dark desire.....  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Now isn't that cute, Kikaider making friends with the eva pilot. I have waited so long for my chance at revenge. Tomorrow is the day, Kikaider, the day I will break you in every way, then destroy you and your cute little red headed human, Asuka, is going to be the instrument, I use to destroy you. Soon, Kikaider, you and your pathetic human friends will perish, and this time there won't be a Dr. Komioji here to take control of my head to save you."  
  
Who is this entity? How does he know Jiro? What dangers lie in wait for, Jiro and his friends? What will the next day bring? Everything will come to light, tomorrow.........................  
  
.........................................  
  
Hey, Shinji Ikari, here. Next time on Jiro's Baltimore adventure, we hit the books because our final exam is coming up, and what??? Something called the Gundam Epyon is attacking???? I'm not sure what's going on but I mustn't run, I must stand with Asuka and Jiro and fight. Something called Big Duo is attacking a prison to get a prisoner?? Next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure.....  
  
The Final Exam, The Gundam Epyon Attacks  
  
I will not run from this fight.............  
  
......................................  
  
Finally, I finished this chapter. Sorry if it's kind of long and some people are out of character. Can you guess who the bad guy I mentioned at the end of this chapter is??? For the refrain Lyrics to "The Real Folk Blues", I knew the English translation so I used it, instead of the Japanese Lyrics, no offense to those who might take offense. Please Review and tell me what you think. Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	8. The Final Exam, The Epyon Attacks, and A...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Evangelion, Gundam Wing, or any other anime, magna, or video game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 8: The Final Exam, The Epyon Attacks, and An Old Nightmare Returns  
  
The morning came as the sun rose over the city. Jiro walked over to the balcony of his hotel room and looked out towards the rising sun as the cool breeze of the Chesapeake Bay swept across is hair and face. Jiro knowing that this gathering ends today wasn't ready to say good bye quite yet to his new friends. Jiro looked at the clock and then grabbed his coat and guitar and checked out of the hotel. Jiro walked over a bridge that crossed a road and then entered the convention center. Jiro entered central control and saw a couple of people setting up for the day, he could tell that they were about to open up for business. Jiro looked and saw a familiar face walk in.  
  
"Lupin, Good Morning."  
  
"Morning, Jiro, so you feeling all right."  
  
"I'm fine, Lupin. What are you posting on the boards?"  
  
"A little apology to Old Zenigata, for yesterday."  
  
When Lupin posted the note, Jiro read it......  
  
Dear Pops,  
  
Sorry, for the jail time, yesterday, but I couldn't let you get me. Oh and, in case you were wondering the pink panther I stole wasn't the real one.  
  
Signed,  
  
Lupin the 3rd  
  
P.S. The real gem has been found and maybe and maybe not, I now hold it.  
  
Then Jiro went outside of the central to take a seat at a table and looked out to the view of the bright day. While looking out, a certain cat girl announcer came up on Jiro.....  
  
"Good Morning, Jiro."  
  
"Oh, Good Morning, Kota."  
  
"Jiro, I saw your performance at 7th Heaven last night, you were great."  
  
"Thank you, Kota."  
  
"So, Jiro, are you ready for this day's challenges."  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"So where is your human friend, Asuka?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since I took her back to her hotel room last night after I performed at 7th Heaven."  
  
Then, Tifa came up to the table and said....  
  
"Hey, Jiro, That was a great performance last night, you should come to 7th Heaven in Midgar, and perform a couple more times."  
  
"Sure, though when I can come may vary."  
  
"That's alright Jiro, well, see you around."  
  
"See you around, Tifa."  
  
Then Tifa walked away and then Asuka came up to the table and took a seat.  
  
"Good Morning, Asuka."  
  
"Morning, Jiro, you'll have to excuse me I didn't sleep too well last night."  
  
"Its okay, Asuka."  
  
"Well, Jiro, this gathering is ending today. I wonder what else will happen before it's all over."  
  
Then Jiro thought to himself, 'did you have to remind me, Asuka?' Then said,  
  
"Who knows Asuka, but I'll be ready."  
  
"Jiro, are you ready for today's final exam?"  
  
"I have to go to that."  
  
"Well, of course, Jiro, you are a student. If you were at the study session, yesterday, then you are student, which has to be at the exam today."  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I studied those books I had gotten yesterday."  
  
"I just hope I don't fail it. I really don't want to hear, Misato-san, lecture me about school."  
  
It was after that comment that one of the people came running out of Central Control and yelled out that there is a jail break going on involving a mech. Then Jiro and Asuka looked at each other and nodded their heads to each other and both went running out side of the center but as Asuka was getting in Misato's car, a voice called out and stopped Jiro....  
  
"Jiro, wait, Jiro, I need to speak with you."  
  
"Professor Washu, what is it?" Then Asuka yelled to him,  
  
"Jiro come on we have to move it."  
  
"Go on ahead, Asuka I can catch up." Then Asuka nodded to Jiro and Misato drove away to the Eva docking bay.  
  
"Jiro, I have something you can use for this battle."  
  
"What is it, Professor?"  
  
"Follow me, to my lab."  
  
Then Washu opened up a dimensional portal using one of her door portal devices. Washu, then, grabbed Jiro by the hand and pulled him in running into the lab. Jiro then looked in amazement from all of the technological and scientific wonders in this lab. Then when they got to a certain room, Jiro looked up in amazement as he looked upon the giant mech standing before him.  
  
"Jiro, this is a mech, I've just finished creating, using an old monster called the Diamond Weapon, as the model. This Jiro is what I want you to use during this mech fight, it's appropriately called The Neo Diamond Weapon. When I saw you transform yesterday, I also put in a variable geometry mechanism, in lamens terms, a transforming component, that activates when you transform. The cockpit is different than most mechs; it taps into your brain, allowing you to link mentally with the Weapon. I know you'll use this mech to protect others so I want you to test it, in this battle."  
  
"Thank you, Washu, I will stop this attack."  
  
"Hurry, Jiro, there's no time to lose you need to get in now, while I open up a portal to get you to that prison."  
  
As Jiro, Got in the Neo Diamond Weapon, Asuka was making final checks before she was launched.  
  
"Asuka, where's Shinji?"  
  
"I haven't seen him, Misato."  
  
"Well, until he gets here it's you and who ever shows up. Eva Unit 2, LAUNCH!!!!!!"  
  
Across town a giant mech was now reaching through the barriers, to grab a certain prisoner. It's pilot a certain bandaged man......  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, with the girl, Lain, in my hands, I, Schwartzvald will destroy Paradine City and the world. Come Big Duo, It's time for our revenge, with the help of this little girl."  
  
Then, a large red mech appeared, Eva unit 2.....  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't, one of NERV's dogs, The Eva Unit 2. You have no chance to stop me."  
  
"You wanna' bet, you bandaged freak?"  
  
"Flattery, will get you no where, I'll turn you into scrap."  
  
Then a large portal opened up and out stepped A large white and orange-gold mech. (Think Final Fantasy VII's Diamond weapon boss and you'll have the Neo Diamond Weapon).......  
  
"You won't get away with this, I won't let you, I and the Neo Diamond Weapon will stop you, with Eva Unit 2."  
  
"Jiro, is that you in there?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Asuka; this is why Professor Washu pulled me aside."  
  
"Well, let's see how well it does compared to my Eva."  
  
"No, matter how many of you there are, I'll destroy you both." Then Big Duo charged at Eva 2 and took a swing, but Eva 2 was able to dodge. Asuka pulled her right arm back and then struck a punch to Big Duo's back, making it stumble. Jiro then took aim and struck with a punch to Big Duo's chest area.  
  
"That was lucky but I'm afraid I can't play any more, I have things to do and cities to destroy."  
  
Then the Big Duo began to take flight. Asuka drew her rail gun and Jiro drew open the Weapon's chest area to reveal the giant weapon inside, the Diamond Flash. However, as they were about to open fire, two fighters came in without mechs and one of them called, Chi of Death, used a specialty technique to shut down all machines in the area, shutting down Big Duo, but also Eva Unit 2 and The Neo Diamond Weapon. When this happened both Jiro and Asuka blacked out. In their unconscious state, a shinobi came and removed both Jiro and Asuka from their mechs and vanished. Inside Jiro's mind, he began to dream, he saw Asuka standing on the Edge of a cliff with a shadow approaching her, he ran to get her but just as he got past the shadows he grabbed at Asuka's hand and for a moment saw Mitsko as well, as Asuka fell off the cliff, Jiro tried to grab her hand but, missed as Asuka fell towards a familiar black mechanical face, then just as he was about to scream her name, Jiro awoke.....  
  
"ASUKA!!!!!!!" He yelled just as Asuka who was next to him just finished screaming.  
  
"Jiro, I'm right here, are you okay?"  
  
"Asuka, I....I...I...."  
  
Then someone said,  
  
"Jiro, Asuka, will you please quiet down."  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Asuka, what do you mean, what am I doing here, this is my classroom"  
  
"Classroom???"  
  
"But I thought we were in a mech battle." Then the Shinobi, who took them from their mechs said,  
  
"Perhaps, I can explain, if you don't mind me doing so, Professor."  
  
"Go ahead, Kakashi, but we do need to get going with the test."  
  
"Jiro, you and Asuka were knocked out when your mechs were shut down because the linked with your minds. But I was sent to grab the two of you and bring you two to the test."  
  
"Okay, well I guess that explains why I'm here in my plug suit."  
  
"Master Kakashi, are we ready to begin." Asked the vice principle.  
  
"Certainly"  
  
The format of the test was explained and then the test began. Jiro mostly took his answers from what he knew and learned, but was having some difficulty. Asuka and Shinji were working on their tests like normal students. One student, Gohan, was blazing thought the test easily. Naruto was trying to sneak answers from other students while he was taking the test. About an hour into the test, the sky turned dark and Jiro could almost feel the ominous presence coming from the sudden weather change. Then one of the windows broke and some of the loose papers in the room were being sucked towards it. Then a large purple mech could be seen landing outside. Then a battle was starting to build up outside with other mechs and people appearing. Then Shinji and Asuka got up and told Kakashi what they had to do and then they ran to get their Evas. A few minutes later, Jiro could see the battle happening outside, and he saw both Asuka and Shinji in danger. Jiro began to fight an inner struggle with himself. He knew he had to finish the test, yet he couldn't just sit here and do nothing to help his friends. Kakashi could see the struggle in Jiro's body movements. Then in frustration, Jiro punched the floor making a hole where his fist was. The Vice Principal came over to Jiro after hearing the sound.....  
  
"What are you doing? I let you into this fine school, and this is what you do?"  
  
"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about my friends out there."  
  
"Well, what's more important your friends or your future?"  
  
The Vice Principal walked back to the desk up front and Jiro pondered on what the Vice Principal had said, and it was those words that helped Jiro know what had to be done. Jiro put his pencil down and began to run for the window when the Vice Principal said.......  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I've made up my mind, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be."  
  
Then Jiro ran and leaped out of a different window breaking another one. As he went through the glass he transformed into his Kikaider Form and landed ready to battle. Jiro yelled up to Eva 2 and asked,  
  
"Asuka, I'm here, what is that mech?"  
  
"Good to see you finally got out here Jiro. That's the Gundam Epyon, It's very strong and being enhanced by a strong magic."  
  
Jiro saw a priestess come up and be lifted up by a giant mech near by. Being brought forward, the priestess began an exorcism of the force behind this magic enhancing the Epyon. The magic field slowly disappeared until it was gone completely. But then the Epyon struck Eva unit 1 and then it began to get a red glow in its eyes, it went into its berserker mode. Asuka knew there could be problems if she couldn't get Shinji to calm down the Eva. It was then that a white and purple alien appeared and was preparing to cause problems, then Trunks (Future) came and began fighting with the alien on the shoulder of the Epyon.  
  
"Freiza, I don't know what you're doing here but I defeated you once I can do it again."  
  
"Not likely, Boy, I'm going to make you and everyone here suffer."  
  
Seeing this Jiro signaled to the mech nearest him and asked if he could throw him at a target. The Pilot Agreed and picked up Jiro, Jiro then choose his target to be Freiza. The mech pulled back and threw Jiro at Freiza. Jiro noticed too late that they were going to be off by a couple of feet so Jiro, activated his Electro End and put his arms below him and to Jiro's luck he was able to strike him in the shoulders as he came by. Jiro then caught himself on the edge of a building and pulled himself up. In time to see the two Eva do something most would not expect, work together, First Asuka assaulted Freiza with energy shots from her rail gun and then charged with energy, Shinji hit Freiza with his pole arm bringing him down.  
  
"Asuka, thank you, you were able to help me get control of my Eva again."  
  
"You can thank me later, Shinji now let's finish this."  
  
Then the Epyon went on a large offensive. First, it used its heat rod to knock down the mech that threw Jiro. Then Pulling it's blade out the Epyon charged at the two Evas. Shinji and Asuka dodged and tried to counter but were left on the defensive. Then Asuka lost her balance and was almost slashed by the large laser blade of the Epyon, but it was blocked by Shinji and his pole arm. Then Jiro leaped and was able to get onto the head of the Epyon. Jiro then climbed up carefully then used his electro end to break the camera on the head of the Epyon, blinding the pilot inside from the activity outside of his Gundam. Then seeing that to continue fighting would be useless he opened up the cockpit and grabbed a small cylinder to use for a ruse. Then he stepped outside to try to use a known characteristic of most gundams as a bargaining chip.  
  
"I am Zechs Marquise, Pilot of the Epyon. I want to explain myself. I was saved by the force behind the magic aura behind my Epyon, and I was told to return the favor I had to destroy. I was only repaying a debt, however if you so choose to pursue my capture I will self-destruct the Epyon, however let me go and I will turn my gundam over to you people and the authorities."  
  
The statement had made the large group think about their decision. Asuka came up on her megaphone in the eva.  
  
"How do we know your not bluffing?"  
  
"You don't, so what will it be?" Then Shinji said,  
  
"Let him go, there are too many innocent people at risk."  
  
"Asuka, Shinji's right, there is far too many innocent lives at risk, if he can self-destruct, then many people will die." Said Jiro.  
  
"You two are right. Zechs were letting you go."  
  
Zechs bowed his head then using the cable he dropped down into the awaiting authorities. Two hours later, all of the participants were called into Central Control.....  
  
"Thank you all for participating in this year's Gathering; I hope we will see you all next year."  
  
Then the people began to walk away, Jiro then stood out side of the convention center with Lupin and Luffy's gangs and Asuka, Shinji, Misato and Roger.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye."  
  
"I'm certain we will see each other again." Said Asuka.  
  
"Hey, Jiro why don't you come sail the high seas with us, we'll take you back home on the Going Merry." Asked Luffy.  
  
"I guess it might not be too bad." said Jiro as they all walked to the Going Merry, they were loading Lupin's car and the crew was gathering. As Jiro began to walk towards the ship, Asuka called to him....  
  
"Hey, Jiro, if you're ever in Tokyo 3, look me up."  
  
"I will Asuka."  
  
Meanwhile, a dark presence was about to make itself known.  
  
"Okay, activate the Armageddon X2 it is time to destroy both Baltimore and Kikaider."  
  
The ground began to shake and the water began to wave violently, Luffy's crew was working to keep the going merry from tipping over, then over by a deeper part of the bay, a large mechanical fortress began to rise and Jiro looking on, began to shake in both fear and bewilderment.  
  
"It can't be, I destroyed this monster."  
  
"Jiro, what is that thing?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"It's the Armageddon X, but how???"  
  
Then when the monster finished rising, a sinister laugh could be heard as a large floating platform came towards the Going Merry. When it arrived on it was a man dressed in a black biker suit with gold buttons, and a yellow scarf and black shades. When, Jiro looked up, after he, Asuka, Shinji, and Misato came aboard the Going Merry, he could not believe his eyes, as he starred at his old nemesis, returned from his demise.  
  
"Jiro, you look surprised to see me. I would expect a different response from you. But I guess a couple of years can change things."  
  
"Sabaro, it can't be..."  
  
A new enemy from Jiro's past has revealed itself. Can Jiro and friends fend off, Sabaro, and can Jiro once again destroy the Armageddon X? An old battle is about to begin again....................  
  
................................  
  
"Vash the Stampede speaking. An old nightmare, from a time long past, returns to haunt Jiro and company. Asuka is taken but for what purpose? Now Jiro must once again face his past to save the future, and the life of one he truly has begun to care for. I and a guitar wielding woman will step forth to assist but will we be enough? Next Time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure,  
  
Asuka Taken Captive, Jiro's Rescue Attempt, and Hakaider's Scheme  
  
Be strong, Jiro, we are all behind you."  
  
................................  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I hope the quality of the chapter will make up for the long wait. Let me know what you think. Well, Until Next Time, See Ya!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	9. Asuka Taken Captive, Jiro's Rescue Attem...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Fooly Cooly, Trigun, Evangelion, and any other anime, magna, or video game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure: By Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 9: Asuka Taken Captive, Jiro's Rescue Attempt, and Hakaider's Scheme  
  
Jiro stood on the deck of the Going Merry as he looked upon the face of one of the toughest opponents that he has ever faced.  
  
"Jiro, I have waited for this moment for too long, the day I will destroy you."  
  
"Sabaro, how did you return, I thought you were destroyed."  
  
"I was, until Professor Gill rebuilt me, true I was the one that killed his human body, but he rebuilt me before he fought you with the original Armageddon X. The capsule I was sealed in was set to open only if both the Armageddon X and Gill himself was destroyed, which you did, about two years ago. I was intended to get revenge for him, but I'm only concerned with my own vengeance."  
  
"Sabaro, stop this now before people get hurt."  
  
"Isn't that the point to what I'm doing, but before I get to the world I'm going to destroy, you and your friends."  
  
"I defeated you and the Armageddon X before and I will do it again if I must."  
  
"I don't think so Jiro, but before I can begin I need a certain person for my vengeance to begin." Then he signaled a squadron of android manta rays to come out. Five of them came out and Jiro stood ready to fight them, when they came in Jiro held off the leading one and yelled out to the others to look out but, then Jiro heard a scream and looked up to see one of the Rays carrying off Asuka towards the Armageddon X2, but that moment of lost concentration was when the other rays came up and rammed Jiro and was carrying him off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ha, Ha ,Ha, Kikaider, lets see you get back here and save your friends now, come and get that human girl if you can."  
  
"Asuka!!!!!" Jiro yelled as he struggled to get out of the grasp of the four rays. Then Jiro transformed into his Kikaider form and used his Electro End to destroy the four rays and Transformed back when he hit the ground in time to catch his guitar. That's when two people who were coming towards the commotion came up to Jiro.  
  
"Jiro, what's going on?"  
  
"Vash, it's an old enemy of mine, he's back and he's taken Asuka."  
  
"That girl you've been hanging around with, Jiro let me help you defeat them."  
  
"No, Vash I can't risk your life."  
  
"You helped me, Jiro now it's time I repaid the favor."  
  
"I'll help you too, Jiro, I've had my eye on you, for a while."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Haruko, Pleasure Jiro." That's when Jiro signaled for his motorcycle, and it arrived.  
  
"Hop on you two." Vash got in the Side Car, when Jiro heard the engine of another bike.  
  
"Jiro don't worry about giving me a ride, I have my own." That's when Jiro and Haruko revved up their bikes and rode out towards the Armageddon X2. Meanwhile, Asuka stood face to face with Sabaro being held by two of his android soldiers.  
  
"I don't see what Jiro, sees in you but you will be instrumental in my plan, your mind is the perfect one to power my Armageddon X2."  
  
"I won't help you, you stupid doll."  
  
"Strange you call me a doll, yet not Jiro I wonder. No matter, take her to the power core and fit her into it.  
  
"Let me go you tin cans." Yelled Asuka as she was taken away. Then Sabaro walked over to a capsule and said,  
  
"Yes, Kikaider, I will destroy you but first I want to see you squirm and your mind to break and you my dear will be the perfect android to break him." Then Sabaro activated the capsule and told an android soldier to take the android to the arena once it has awakened. Then another came up and told him that Jiro was fast approaching.  
  
"Pull up the screen." The video screen came up and showed Jiro and company fast approaching the harbor.  
  
"Good, power should be up to full capacity soon, but for now send out Rays and crab androids to dispatch Jiro's friends." Then the launching bays opened as a massive amount of androids came out to attack them. As Jiro and company came up on the Going Merry, Jiro told Haruko to get behind him as he came up to a ramp Jiro put all he could into the speed and then bringing out the side blades Jiro launched himself off of the ramp and began to come towards the launching bay of the Armageddon X2, meanwhile Haruko, began to use her Vespa bike to fly towards the launching bay. While he was coming towards it Jiro's bike was cutting through Rays as he approached the bay. Then the bay doors were closing, Jiro braced himself as did Vash for the impact of the landing, then Just as the doors closed behind them Jiro, Vash and Haruko landed inside the Armageddon X2.  
  
"Okay, Vash, Haruko, follow me we have to destroy this things power core, and find Asuka." Jiro could hear the explosions outside as a huge fight was breaking out, Lupin and Luffy's gang were doing their best to dispatch the androids, both Zoro and Goemon were slashing through rays and crabs while Luffy was using his Gum Gum powers to go through the androids. That's when Shinji showed up in Eva unit 1 and Roger Smith showed up in Big O. Meanwhile Jiro, Vash and Haruko had been fight their way through countless android soldiers while they fought to get to Asuka and the Power Core. When the came up to a large opening Jiro ran ahead and before Vash and Haruko could follow Jiro through, the doors shut, cutting Jiro off from Haruko and Vash.  
  
"Uh Oh, this isn't good, Jiro's behind that door and we can't get in."  
  
"Haruko, Try to open the door I'll hold off the Androids."  
  
"All Right, Let's go." Said Haruko as she revved up her guitar and prepared to pound down the door. Jiro looked out to his surroundings it was a large incased arena with he looked out and saw a familiar face one he had been looking for.  
  
"Jiro, Jiro it's me, Asuka I'm here."  
  
"Asuka, thank goodness I found you."  
  
"Jiro, let's get out of here quick."  
  
"Hold on let me untie you Asuka." Jiro then broke the rope that was holding her to a wooden pole in the center of the arena. When he freed her, Asuka came up to Jiro and embraced him much to Jiro's surprise.  
  
"I knew you would come for me, Kikaider." Then Jiro recognized that he had never told Asuka his Android name, he started to think something may not be right. Then Asuka smiled evilly and then shocked Jiro with her hands and tossed him to the ground. Jiro lay on the ground recovering from the attack and the electric shock.  
  
"What's going on, you're not Asuka?"  
  
"Yes and No, Kikaider."  
  
"What do you mean yes and no?"  
  
"Lord Sabaro was right about you Kikaider, you are so naive. I am an android copy of your precious Asuka, quite the Improvement don't you think. You're such a fool; my human counterpart is nowhere near our location." Then Jiro got up slowly and stood before the android Asuka.  
  
"How did you know my name and that I was coming?"  
  
"You fool, for the past day, Lord Sabaro, had been keeping watch and had implanted in my memory, data on all of the interactions between you and my human counterpart."  
  
"That attack, how were you able to use my electro end?"  
  
"That's a simple one, Kikaider; I was designed to have the body of my human counterpart, and all of the strength and techniques of you. So in short, I am your equal, Kikaider. Transform, into your android form, Kikaider and let our battle begin."  
  
"But, why? Why must we fight each other?"  
  
"Because I was ordered to...." Then the android Asuka charged in and tried to strike Jiro again, but Jiro dodged and kept dodging as her attacks kept coming. Jiro was about to pinned to a wall as he leaped over her and landed behind her.  
  
"This is getting old, Kikaider, fight me or die." Said Asuka as she threw her fist at Jiro and Jiro caught it.  
  
"Stop this, I don't want to fight you." said Jiro as he grabbed her other fist, but then Asuka used her leverage to pin Jiro against the wall, as she brought her face close to his.  
  
"Come now, Jiro, I don't want this to be boring, transform and fight me already. You know now that I think about it you look kind of cute standing there struggling with your emotions."  
  
"Enough!!!" Jiro then reversed and pinned The Android Asuka to the wall.  
  
"Now that's more like it, Kikaider, now if only you would transform." Said Asuka as she pushed him away.  
  
"Asuka, this fight is not necessary, stop this."  
  
"Jiro don't you realize by now you cant talk your way out of this, or are you determined to fight me in your human form."  
  
"You aren't in your android form either."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Jiro, this is my android form I was made to look human. Come on, Kikaider, Fight me!!!"  
  
Jiro began to dodge and block again as he still did not want to fight this android copy of Asuka. Getting annoyed the Android Asuka thought of a way to make Jiro fight her.  
  
"Hey Kikaider, I'll tell you what fight me and if you win I'll tell you where my human counterpart is." This offer caught Jiro's attention as he knew he had to find the real Asuka. Jiro then saw no other option, he had to find her so he placed his hands on his shoulders and Transformed again into his Kikaider form.  
  
"Okay, I'll fight you, but you must promise to tell me where the real Asuka is."  
  
"Fine, I'll even pinky swear you." This hit a soft spot in Jiro and angered him but it also gave him an idea, perhaps he could use the memory data to his advantage. Jiro then prepared for the up coming assault,  
  
"But remember you have to beat me first, Kikaider." Then she charged in Jiro was still blocking and dodging and then he grabbed her leg as she went in to kick him, then Jiro used his strength to through the android to the ground a few yards away.  
  
"Not bad, Jiro but tell me this is this all you would have done if, you were fighting a girl in the Tournament last night?"  
  
"Probably, but you told me that they would understand right?"  
  
"Clever but unlike you I won't let emotions get to me, and it was my human counterpart that told you that."  
  
Then Jiro charged in and started taking the offensive but the android Asuka made full use of her speed and strength in blocking and countering Jiro's offensive, as she kicked him away with a strong front kick. Jiro recovered and slid on his feet as he got to his feet and used his foot boosters to give him a speed advantage as he charged in as he was able to grab the android and slam her against a side wall. Jiro then flipped away and stood ready for the next strike. Then the android Asuka charged in with her foot boosters as she came up behind Jiro and grabbed him from behind and slammed him on his back as she hooked in his arm and pinned him down, Jiro knew what he was about to do was sort of breaking a promise but he knew it had to be done.  
  
"Asuka, is this, how you are? Did you mother's death turn your heart ice cold?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Yelled the android Asuka as those words had an effect on her that even Sabaro had not considered a possibility, her systems began to rush with a feeling, a feeling that she kept telling herself that it was not possible for her to even feel emotion. Watching from his control room, Sabaro looked on in shock as his perfect creation and the instrument to destroy Jiro emotionally, had begun to function in away that no one could expect.  
  
"What is this? What has Kikaider done to her?"  
  
He wondered but not even Sabaro or even Jiro, who would know the feelings of anger and regret could not explain what was happening. The android Asuka, was confused and scared, this entity of feelings and emotion were foreign to her and were causing her to become confused and bitter.  
  
"What......What is it, about what Kikaider said to me, that is making me react this way?"  
  
She held her head and Jiro got up from the ground and walked over to the scared and confused android, Jiro then hooked his pinky with hers and began to speak......  
  
"Asuka, I'm sorry I broke our promise but I had to. To stop this meaningless battle. But I promise never to break our promise ever again."  
  
Then she looked up at Jiro with a deep anger in her eyes,  
  
"I don't know what you did to me but how dare you bring up my past." As she then punched Jiro away with even more force than before, it was if the memory data had taken over and began to shape her own version of a conscious. She then stood up prepared to propose a final act.....  
  
"Kikaider, no... Jiro, come at me with your Electro End we will end this now."  
  
Still watching Sabaro got a smile on his face as his creation prepared, in his opinion; destroy his most hated rival and enemy. The android Asuka the crossed her arms in front of her and prepared for the final showdown.  
  
"Electro..........."  
  
"END!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two androids charged their greatest attacks and prepared for the final assault as the yelled the final part of the attack call both charged in and leaped into the air towards each other and then collided in the air both of their arms clashed like swords, both not giving away, but then the new feelings that the android Asuka had gotten in to her made her do something, that Jiro never saw coming. She powered down her Electro End and was tossed away by the force of the attack. When both landed, Jiro de- transformed and ran over to her.  
  
"Android Asuka, why? Why did you power down your attack?"  
  
"I...I....d..don't know, Ji....Jiro."  
  
"Hang on, Asuka."  
  
"No, I am not your Asuka, Jiro. But you must hurry to her or you and your friends will die."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"You won, so I guess, I should keep my end of the bargain. You must hurry to the power core of the Armageddon X2; she is being used to power it."  
  
"What??? No!!!"  
  
"Yes, hurry, Jiro before it's to...to..........lat.........................late....."  
  
"Android Asuka, Android Asuka!!!!!!"  
  
Her head turned to the side and her body limp, Jiro's heart then filled with pain and anger that Sabaro would do something like this. It was then that the door was finally blasted open from multiple blasts from Haruko's guitar. Vash and Haruko rushed to Jiro.  
  
"Jiro are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Vash."  
  
"Jiro, don't tell me that's....."  
  
"No, it isn't but she did tell me where Asuka is, we must hurry to the power core, Asuka is there being used to power it."  
  
"How Horrible!!!!" Said Vash as the three ran off and as he was the last out Jiro turned and looked back at the now lifeless body of the android Asuka and hoped that the real Asuka wouldn't turn out to be the same way. Meanwhile up in the control room Sabaro had shot the projector and was furious at the results....  
  
"Damn you, Kikaider, you will not get to the core and get your friend. Cyclops Knight!!!!"  
  
Then a large, armored android appeared with a sword on its back and a single eye for a head surrounded by its armor.  
  
"Yes, Lord Hakaider."  
  
"Go to the power core and destroy Kikaider and his friends."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Then the armored monster walked away to do his job. Then Sabaro looked at a monitor showing the rushing of Jiro and company.  
  
"You ruined my first scheme, Kikaider, but you will be destroyed, I promise you this."  
  
However back in the arena, the face of the android Asuka did showed something that has only been seen once in the history of Androids, it had tears upon its closed eyes and face.........  
  
Will Jiro, Vash, and Haruko be able to free Asuka before it's too late??????  
  
...........................................................  
  
Hey, Guys and Gals, this is Haruko here and next time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure, get ready for final showdowns as Jiro and company face the full onslaught of the Armageddon X2. Can Roger, Shinji, Luffy, Lupin and Crew hang on until Jiro can save Asuka? And Can Jiro defeat Sabaro once and for all? Jiro's Baltimore Adventure Chapter 10  
  
"The Final Battles, Kikaider vs. Hakaider"  
  
Ughhh, where are Naota and Canti when you need them???  
  
.........................................................  
  
Well, were coming towards the end and I thank you readers that have read and stuck with the story for awhile, I hope this chapter was good. Please Read and Review... Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	10. The Final Battles, Kikaider vs Hakaider

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Trigun, Fooly Cooly or any other anime, magna or video game mentioned in this fic.  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Battles, Kikaider vs. Hakaider  
  
After the physically and emotionally difficult battle in the arena, Jiro, Vash, and Haruko had gotten closer to the power core which, now they know, holds Asuka. After battling waves of androids Jiro and company had finally reached the doors to the power core of the Armageddon X2. Haruko then stepped forward and revved up her guitar and took aim on the door, unlike the door to the arena, this door wasn't as heavily armored and it was blown away in one shot. The dust settled and Jiro walked inside to confirm his worst fear, as he saw Asuka floating in the container that was the power core, held at the center by sets of wires connecting her brain patterns to the power generator. Meanwhile outside, Lupin, Luffy, Roger, Shinji and crew had destroyed the last of the waves of android rays and crabs. Then inside a flash happened in the core and Asuka screamed in agony as the shock of the power up caused by some of her negative emotions had finally fully powered up the Armageddon X2 to full capacity. In the control room of the Armageddon X2, Sabaro had waited for this moment to happen as he prepared to destroy all that he surveyed.  
  
"Fire the main cannons; destroy the Big O and Eva Unit 1."  
  
Then, at Sabaro's command, the powerful laser cannons of the Armageddon X2 fired on the Big O and Eva Unit 1. The blinding light enveloped the surrounding area, but after the flash had faded, both Big O and Eva unit 1 still stood but had taken major damage. Inside, Jiro ran towards the core but was then cut off by the blast of a powerful flash. When Jiro got up and looked he saw the Cyclops Knight standing there as he had his cannon pointed right at Jiro.  
  
"You will not save your friends, Kikaider. By order of Lord Sabaro you will be destroyed."  
  
"You won't stop us, I refuse to let you and your master destroy my friends and use them like tools."  
  
Then Jiro transformed into his Kikaider form and stood down the Cyclops Knight.  
  
"We're going to help you with this one Jiro." Said Vash pulling out his gun and pointing it at the Cyclops Knight.  
  
"I hope you like the scrap heap." said Haruko as she readied her guitar for battle. Then the Knight took a shot at Jiro, but Jiro front flipped away and he turned and slammed his fists on to the head of the Knight. Then Vash ran and took multiple shots at the android hitting his cannon enough times to disable it. Then Haruko leaped up and swung her guitar at the Knight but was caught by the guitar and then using it was thrown into the capsule by the Knight then Vash used a hidden dagger in his boot and kicked the android in the throat, breaking the small blade but causing as small slash in the neck area of the android. Then, in annoyance and anger, he punched Vash all the way into the opposite wall, and then stalked Vash to finish him off. However, Haruko had recovered and Jiro was charging in, Haruko ran and revved up her guitar again and fired a very powerful shot into the right side of the knight, sending the powerful android into a wall. Then Jiro changed direction and crossed his arms charging his Electro End and charged in, the knight took one last slash at Jiro with a laser blade but Jiro slightly dodged causing a small slice on his left cheek but then Jiro broke off the arm blade with the Electro End and then used the same attack to stab his hand into the gap created by Vash and the Electrical energy surged through the Knight's body and as soon as Jiro leaped away, he fell and exploded. Jiro then checked on Vash and Haruko.  
  
"Are you two okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jiro." said Vash.  
  
"I've been hit harder by a machine before, Jiro." said Haruko.  
  
"Jiro, can we get Asuka out of there with out hurting her?"  
  
"Yes we can we just need to break the glass barrier and grab Asuka, however we must be careful that we do not trigger any of Asuka's negative emotions or else she'll be hurt again."  
  
Then Haruko understanding took a shot at the container but was only able to slightly crack it. Then Vash took six shots at the spot where Haruko struck the container and the spot was about to break. Then Jiro pulled his fist back and using his boosters leaped towards the spot and the small trickles was changed to a sudden rush of the liquid of the container as Jiro punched through the container. Jiro landed and grabbed both Vash and Haruko and leaped to the top of the container and watched as the Liquid poured through the doors and floor vents. Mean while, Shinji and Roger had been taking a constant barrage of fire from the Armageddon X, not being able to get any closer to it. Inside, Sabaro waited for the main cannons to come to power again, but than noticed the lights getting dimmer and one of his subordinates said that the main cannons had lost all of their power. The emergency lights powered up and Sabaro was furious as he realized the Cyclops Knight had failed and Jiro had destroyed the main power core. At the core, Jiro had transformed back after getting Haruko and Vash down and he leaped inside and grabbed Asuka who was still coughing up some of the liquid from the core.  
  
"Asuka, I'm here, you're going to be okay."  
  
"Ji...Jiro...." said Asuka as she adjusted her eyes. Jiro disconnected the wires from the plug suit and head by pulling the suction cup connecters off gently. Then Jiro took Asuka in his arms and leaped down to the floor.  
  
"Jiro, we have to get out of here."  
  
"We did what we needed to do, Vash, so let's go." said Jiro as he ran towards the Launch bay where their vehicles were left. Meanwhile outside, Roger and Shinji had recovered and prepared to take there window of opportunity to destroy the Armageddon X2. Shinji pulls out his Eva's Progressive Knife and then charges in and takes a powerful downward slash to the front doing major damage, then Roger took aim at the area of the slash and then fired his chrome buster attack, the Beam shot out of Big O then completely pierced the Armageddon X2 and then a large explosion happened, inside Jiro and company felt the shock and saw multiple smaller explosions trigger around them as Asuka was placed in Jiro's side car and Vash got on the back of Haruko's Vespa. Then as an explosion is nearing them they Launch them selves out of the Armageddon X2's Launching Bay just as it exploded, then seeing them coming Roger caught Haruko and Vash and Shinji caught Jiro and Asuka. In the control room, Sabaro was laughing a maniacal laugh as the explosions enveloped the control room.  
  
"This is not done yet Kikaider!!!!!!"  
  
Then the explosions kept happening as the Armageddon X fell over and sunk into the Chesapeake. Leaving only its back area floating above the water. Then Jiro and Haruko's Bikes were placed on the pier near the Going Merry as Lupin and friends watched on as the Armageddon X2 was destroyed. Misato ran to Asuka thankful that she was alright. Then as Jiro carrying a still weakened Asuka, Haruko, Vash, Misato ran up to the deck of the Going Merry. Looked at the wreckage of the once powerful fortress. Then as Asuka was set down on her feet again, Jiro was then shot in the back by a normal pistol that came from the wreckage, Jiro, fell to a knee but got back up and looked to see Sabaro standing there with the pistol.  
  
"Damn, well I guess I'll have to kill, Asuka another time." Jiro looked at Sabaro with a hatred that he had within.  
  
"Come down here and face me Kikaider." Then Asuka asked.....  
  
"What does he mean, Kikaider? There's no one here by that name."  
  
"He means me Asuka."  
  
"You, Jiro????"  
  
"Kikaider is my android name."  
  
"Android name???"  
  
"Yes, I have two names, the one you know me by best, Jiro and to Androids I'm Kikaider."  
  
"But he called you Jiro in front of me."  
  
"To play with your head, Asuka, he knew I never told you my android name."  
  
"Forget, fighting him Jiro he's mine, No one uses me like some tool."  
  
"No Asuka you're still a bit weak and you would stand no chance against him, I must fight this one alone."  
  
"Jiro" said Asuka softly as Jiro leaped over to the wreckage.  
  
"I hope you said your final good byes Kikaider because you will die here."  
  
"No Sabaro you will fall here. You will pay for your crimes. I normally would be completely against fighting but in your case you're giving me no choice but fight."  
  
Then Jiro transformed one more time into his Kikaider form, and stood ready to fight his nemesis one last time.  
  
"Finally, Kikaider, I will destroy you."  
  
Then Sabaro transformed into Hakaider and then stood ready to challenge Jiro. Asuka looked on and was confused to see Sabaro change Just like Jiro but into a black more intimidating form. Jiro looked at Hakaider and saw some thing different no brain at the top of his head just more circuitry.  
  
"Yes Jiro I am much different than before, you see I no longer need a brain to think. Kikaider, prepare to die." Then they stood staring each other down as the wind blew against their metal bodies and the sunset was at the perfect place for a showdown. Jiro then charged in as did Hakaider and Hakaider threw the first punch. Which Jiro dodged then took a swing of his own, connecting with the metal jaw of Hakaider then in retaliation Hakaider began to throw punches and kicks trying to take down, Jiro, and then Jiro leaped over him only to land and take a hard punch to the face by Hakaider, then Hakaider followed it up with hard punches to the face and gut and then a hard kick to the face sending Jiro to near the edge of the wreckage pile. Jiro dodged as Hakaider came down at him with his fist. After rolling out of the way, Jiro then leaped and kicked Hakaider back to the center of the wreck. Then they locked hands as both were trying to gain advantage, but neither would give.......  
  
"Look at you Kikaider, helplessly struggling thinking that you can save your friends but you stand no chance."  
  
Then Sabaro took a cheap shot and kicked Jiro in the gut sending him to the ground. Then Hakaider drew his laser pistol and pointed it at Jiro's head from where he stood.  
  
"It's over Kikaider, I win, after I kill you I'm going to destroy everyone on that boat, but your precious Asuka and then I'll take her with me to find Komyoji's daughter, Mitsko wasn't. When I have them both together I'm going to make them suffer slowly before they die, so don't worry Kikaider you won't be alone in death forever."  
  
Then something came over Jiro a Rage, a Torrent Rage came over Jiro his anger turned his eyes red and he easily dodged the shot, then charged into Hakaider dodging shots along the way and then decked Hakaider as hard as he could. Then he looked down at Hakaider and began to beat Hakaider with all of the rage he had holed up from what Hakaider had done to him and Asuka. Then he raised his fist to deliver the final blow and something stopped him, he thought to himself.....  
  
'Wait, if I do this, I'll be no better than Hakaider, no I will not sink that low I won't be him.'  
  
Then Jiro stood up and de-transformed back into Human form. Jiro then turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wait, Kikaider, what do you think you are doing? It's not over yet!!!"  
  
"But it is, Sabaro, I will not become you, you no longer have the strength to defeat me, just go away and stay out of my life for all eternity." Said Jiro as he walked away. However, unknown to Jiro and Sabaro this battle had one extra spectator, The Android Asuka. Sabaro struggled but then got up and grabbed his laser pistol and aimed it at Jiro's head.  
  
"DIE, KIKAIDER!!!!!!" Then a hand knocked away the gun from his hand as Jiro turned around. Jiro then saw the android Asuka holding Hakaider's hand.  
  
"I thought Kikaider destroyed you."  
  
"No, I was knocked unconsious." Said the android with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
"What are you waiting for kill Kikaider!!!"  
  
"No, I won't. I won't kill my friend."  
  
"You stupid doll, you are not the real Asuka."  
  
"Maybe not but I have her memory and I will not do as you say."  
  
"You malfunctioning doll, die......UHHHHHHHH"  
  
Then Hakaider looked down and saw the Android Asuka's Electrified hand buried deep within Hakaider.  
  
"But I ma.....mad......made you........." The android Asuka then looked to Jiro and said.......  
  
"Good bye, Ji........Ji.....Jiro."  
  
Then both Hakaider and the Android Asuka fell into the water and then an explosion followed and Jiro saw nothing of both Sabaro and the Android Asuka. After a while, Jiro then looked to the Going Merry where, he saw his smiling friends and leaped up to them..................  
  
..................................................  
  
Hello, Jiro, once more next time on My Baltimore Adventure, it is time to part as I say my good byes to my friends. However, Asuka is going to bring up a good point to me and I hope that will meet them again..... Next Time on Jiro's Baltimore Adventure...............  
  
"Celebrations and Farewells" and the Epilogue, "Good Byes are not Forever"  
  
See you soon  
  
.................................................  
  
Well, this is it one more chapter to go. (Soft sobs) Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story and enjoy the final chapter. Please Read and Review. I'm planning a sequel to this so hopefully after I finish the final chapter I can start on the next one. Until Next Time, See Ya!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


	11. Celebrations and Farewells & The Epilogu...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kikaider, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and any other Anime, magna, or video game characters or stories  
  
Jiro's Baltimore Adventure by Red Ninja1  
  
Chapter 11: Celebrations and Farewells  
  
Jiro looked upon the smiling faces of his friends aboard the Going Merry. Jiro then leaped up to the deck of the ship and was greeted by the friends he had made of everyone there.  
  
"Well done, Jiro, you got him!!!" said Zoro.  
  
"Great Job, Jiro." said Luffy and Lupin.  
  
"Jiro, I owe you so much...." said Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, I'm glad that you are safe." said Jiro.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe as well." said Asuka.  
  
"Shinji, Roger, I am thankful that you both helped out as much as you both have."  
  
"No problem, Jiro." said Shinji.  
  
"Besides I can't just let innocent people get hurt." said Roger.  
  
"Hey everyone, don't just sit like bumps on a log, it's time to celebrate." Said Luffy as he and every one on the boat began to whoop and holler in excitement.  
  
"Hey, everybody, three cheers for Jiro." said Vash.  
  
Then everyone broke out in a cheer.  
  
"Hip, Hip, HOOOORAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hip, Hip, HOOOORAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hip, Hip, HOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jiro did appreciate the kindness of his friends as he and everyone watched the sun at long last set from the late summer sky.  
  
Luffy and everyone on the boat had gotten together and cooked a magnificent feast and everyone sat at the table and was eating until Jiro stood up and, using another tradition he had learned, proposed a toast.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast to all of my friends and to the friendship we all share."  
  
"CHEERS!!!!!" said everyone else on the boat  
  
As everyone but Jiro drank down their drinks. As the night continued Lupin and his gang and Misato were getting drunk off of wine and sake. Luffy was lying back as he had finished his 4th plate of meat. However, Jiro was not to be found, which made Asuka nervous as she told Shinji to stay here and watch Misato. Asuka looked out on the decks and then when she was about to go back down to the mess hall, she heard a familiar guitar and the soothing music that came with it. She looked to the front of the ship and saw Jiro playing his guitar, the moonlight casting a shadow and the way the moon shined on his face made him look breathtaking to Asuka and almost angelic. Asuka stood and stared as Jiro continued to play his song one that has been with him ever since he could remember. Then Asuka came up to Jiro and asked...  
  
"Hey, Jiro, what song is that? I've never heard it before." Then Jiro stopped and turned to Asuka, the moonlight casting an aura of kindness over Jiro.  
  
"It's called Destiny; it's a song that I have known since I can remember."  
  
"It's nice yet sad sounding."  
  
"It is, it soothes my soul, when I feel down, it reminds me of the friends and family I have and have known."  
  
"Jiro, who was the red android on the wreckage that you fought on, she looked like me."  
  
"She was an android copy of you, Asuka."  
  
"Did Sabaro make her?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"How ironic, destroyed by his own creation."  
  
"Asuka, I'm glad that you are safe."  
  
"Same here, Jiro."  
  
"Jiro, in all my life I don't think I have ever met someone like you."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"I mean before all this I probably would have called you a soulless doll. But, now I know for sure that you truly have a soul. It's a shame that we have to leave each other tomorrow."  
  
"But, can't we still be friends?"  
  
"Of course, Jiro, but both you and I have lives to return to so...."  
  
"I understand, Asuka."  
  
"I knew you would, Jiro."  
  
Then Asuka sat down with Jiro under the moonlight of the late summer moon. They gazed at the stars as Asuka drifted off to sleep with her head on Jiro's shoulder. Jiro noticed this and then took off his jacket and wrapped Asuka in it. Jiro then picked up the sleeping Asuka and walked down towards the deck and then he saw Lupin, with a blanket and pillow in hand.  
  
"Hey, Jiro, I see she finally fell asleep, poor girl she's been through so much."  
  
"I know, I'm going to put her to bed and then go to sleep myself."  
  
"Jiro, that's why I brought the blanket and pillow. You see that Hammock near the ship's wheel?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Lupin."  
  
"Well, I'm going to put the Pillow on it and you place Asuka in it then you can take your Jacket then wrap the blanket around her."  
  
"Thanks, Lupin."  
  
"Don't mention it, Jiro." Then Lupin and Jiro both placed Asuka in the Hammock and then after making sure she was covered, Lupin bid Jiro good night and Jiro took the guitar off his back and placed on one of the posts holding the hammock and he himself sat against a wall and fell asleep. The last thing he saw that evening was the warm glow of peace and tranquility on Asuka's face helped by the glow of the moon. Then the morning came and Asuka woke up from a sound sleep to find herself not by Jiro's side and on a hammock she looked for him and then saw him sleeping peacefully against the wall. Then she came up to Jiro and looked at his face to her, he seemed like a child sleeping there. Later after Jiro had woken up and everyone had gathered. Jiro stood before his friends and prepared to say his goodbyes.  
  
"Well, it has been nice meeting you Jiro and if you are ever in Paradigm City and you need something, Jiro, come and see me." Said Roger as he readied his black Sudan.  
  
"See you again, Roger." Said Jiro as Roger pulled out and left the city.  
  
"Hey, Jiro it's a shame you aren't coming with us you would have made a great pirate."  
  
"Sorry Capitan Luffy, but I have my own treasures to find."  
  
"Well, I'll see you on the high seas." Said Luffy as the Going Merry began to sail and leave the harbor.  
  
"I guess we better be going too, Jiro, I mean, like you, I have my treasures to find."  
  
"I'm sure you do, Lupin, Good bye and stay out of trouble."  
  
"You know we will." Said Lupin and Gang as the drove away.  
  
"Hey, Jiro, it's been nice knowing you, but remember this, this world is made of Love and Peace!!!" said Vash as he left waving the love and peace sign in the air.  
  
"Well, I'll be heading out too, Jiro, I'll see you around you android stud." Said Haruko as she drove off in her vespa. Leaving only Jiro and The Eva crew.  
  
"Well, Jiro, it's time for me to go too."  
  
"I know and I'll miss you, Asuka."  
  
"I'll miss you too, Jiro, My friend."  
  
"Hey, Shinji, Misato, take care of yourselves."  
  
"We will, Jiro, come on Asuka it's time to go back."  
  
"I'm coming, Misato-san."  
  
"I suppose I may never see you again."  
  
"Don't you even think that Jiro, we will meet again." Said Asuka as she came up to Jiro and then kissed him quickly on the lips. Jiro stood surprised and dumbfounded....  
  
"Something to remember me by, Jiro."  
  
"I see, good bye, Asuka."  
  
"Good bye, Jiro. Hey, let me tell you one more thing Jiro and remember this too. Good byes are not forever, Jiro. Until, we meet again, Jiro."  
  
"Until we meet again." Said Jiro as Misato's blue car sped away. Jiro took one last look at the convention center and looked back to the events from these past two days. From the start of his Journey with soothing music to meeting Asuka, to the Jewelry heist, to the tournament, and finally the battles with Hakaider and the friendship he had created with his friends. Then Jiro called upon his bike and he began to ride it through the city and when he got to the outskirts of the city Jiro stopped and looked back at Charm City, USA, the place that has changed Jiro's life forever, and as he takes his final look at the city, the words of Asuka, are heard in his mind......  
  
'Good byes are not forever..........'  
  
Jiro smiles and revves up his cycle and leaves Baltimore, a bit wiser, with new friends, and a new hope in his life.............................  
  
.................................................................  
  
Hey everyone, Jiro here, I'm sure your wondering if anything happened after that, well, wonder no more because I'm here to tell the tale of what happened afterwards, and epilogue as it were.......  
  
Well, here we go........  
  
(Quick note: the epilogue will be told from Jiro's POV) ................................................................  
  
The Epilogue: Good Byes are not Forever  
  
Well, it has been three weeks from the gathering had ended and things in my life had perked up. I went back to the Komioji residence to find Mitsko and family had returned, I was so happy to see them again after all this time, Masaru has grown much since I last saw him. Mitsko was as happy and beautiful as ever, and even the doctor was happy to see me again. I have been living with Mitsko and family ever since I found them. Masaru had taken up some guitar lessons, and Dr. Komiyoji is still working on his inventions to help improve the world. One day, I was sitting in the front room, with Masaru, when Mitsko came in with a small handful of letters.  
  
"Jiro, these came in the mail for you."  
  
"Mail, for me but who could be sending me mail???" I said. Then I took the letters from Mitsko as she and Masaru looked over my shoulder. After seeing the name on the first letter, I knew where these letters came from.......  
  
The first was from Roger Smith,  
  
"Roger Smith, isn't he the top negotiator of Paradigm City???" Asked Mitsko.  
  
"Yes, he is." I said.  
  
I then opened it and read the letter........  
  
Dear Jiro,  
  
I'm writing this letter to you at Dorothy's request. Dorothy seems very interested in meeting you and discussing this Gemini you talked about. I too would not mind having you and your friends over.  
  
Signed,  
  
Roger Smith  
  
The letter was in a form I would expect of Roger, Formal and Straight to the point. Well, I think I may want to visit my friend in paradigm one day.......  
  
Then I opened the next letter, it had skull and crossbones with a straw hat on the skull, I knew exactly where this is from........  
  
Dear Jiro,  
  
Hi, Capitan Monkey D. Luffy here, I still have a spot on my ship if you want it, your my friend and always welcome on the Going Merry. We are finding more and more clues to lead us to the One Piece. Come see us, and become a pirate on my ship......  
  
Signed,  
  
Monkey D. Luffy  
  
I honestly didn't expect a letter that short from someone like Luffy, well, I wonder what Mitsko and Masaru are thinking, well I think I'll open the next letter, it's from some annonomis place......  
  
Dear Jiro,  
  
Hey, how are you and your friends. I wonder have you found your treasures yet because I'm still collecting mine. Don't worry Jiro I won't come and rob you guys I have too much respect for you. Well, until we meet again......  
  
Signed  
  
Lupin the Third  
  
Lupin, still up to his old tricks I see. Well, I wonder if this last letter will be just as strange..... Whoa, I guess not it's from Asuka.......  
  
Dear Jiro,  
  
How are you, my friend? I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Well, were back in Tokyo 3 and me, Shinji, and Wondergirl are still fighting in are Evas and Misato is being a better guardian to me and Shinji. I hope you haven't forgotten what I said to you about good byes not being forever. I hope to see you again soon, Jiro. So if you're ever in Tokyo 3 don't hesitate to look me up Jiro. Well, I hope you're doing well and see you soon hopefully.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Asuka Langley Souryu  
  
I'm glad Asuka is doing okay; I hope to see her again soon as well.  
  
"Hey, Jiro, who are all these people?" asked Mitsko.  
  
"There friends of mine from the Gathering in Baltimore."  
  
"You were there????" asked Masaru.  
  
"Yes, I was there Masaru."  
  
"Wow, cool." said Masaru.  
  
"Why don't you tell us about it, Jiro?"  
  
"Okay, I will Mitsko."  
  
Then I told them of the tale of my adventures in Baltimore and they both were amazed by the stories. Then Masaru was tucked into bed and Mitsko had said good night to me, I sat alone and thought back to the Gathering, it was a truly inspiring time of my life... Perhaps I am finally leaving the path of tragedy that I have been on for so long. I know I will see my friends again, because goodbyes are not forever...............  
  
THE END  
  
..........................................................................  
  
I would like to thank all of my readers for sticking with me all this time. I will be writing a sequel to this so be on the look out. I hope you've all enjoyed my story and please read and review, Well, Until Next time, See Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red Ninja1 


End file.
